Love Shot
by B-Breath
Summary: Baekhyun si gadis cantik yang menyesal karena membuat Park Chanyeol kepergok guru karena sedang beronani ditolet sekolah karena ulahnya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud, hanya menggoda tapi sayangnya ia baru tahu jika Park Chanyeol itu... Berbahaya /Fiction M/For next Chapter is Mature contect, NC scene in every chapter, so be careful!(not for under 17)/PWP/Teen sex.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Shot**_

 _ **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**_

 _ **Etc...**_

 _ **ChanBaek GS**_

 _ **Romance,**_ _ **Little bit Humor, Fluff,**_ _ **School life**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **Mature contect, NC 21**_

 _ **Warning! : Ini lapak CBHS yang ga suka jangan banyak bacot, homophobic go away lah**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tolong aku untuk melepaskan _dress_ ini Lulu, peniti yang kau sematkan ini menyakitiku. Dia menusuk payudaraku! Sial. "

Teriakan gadis yang tengah kesusahan membuka _dress_ yang baru saja dicobanya itu adalah sebuah ancaman yang berpotensi merusak gendang telinga. Getaran suara 4 oktafnya tidaklah sepadan dengan tubuh kecil berpinggang ramping. Bagai sebuah takdir, bahkan mata dan bibir gadis itupun berukuran begitu mungil.

Byun Baekhyun adalah nama gadis yang tengah berteriak menyeru dengan lantang pada seorang gadis lain yang tengah bersungut dengan _slime_ lengket dijari jarinya itu.

Ia kesal karena bisa memakai tetapi tidak bisa melepas _dress_ yang disarankan oleh si gadis bermata rusa untuk ia coba, itu adalah salah satu diantara banyaknya keteledoran seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bunyi hempasan kaki keras kembali terdengar seusai tak kunjung bisa melepas pengait _dress_ berwarna hijau _tosca_ itu dan membuat Baekhyun kembali mengerang frustrasi.

"Lu, ayolah. Aku bisa mati sesak karena ini. Peniti ini mencuat mengenai payudaraku, ia terluka! " Seru Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sedramatis mungkin. Berlebihan.

"Bisa kau lihat aku sedang apa? Bisa kau lihat?! " Si gadis bernama Luhan memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang berlumuran _slime_ yang sejak 10 menit terakhir menjadi lengkat dan mengotori jari-jari tangannya. Luhan masih memilin sedikit demi sedikit _slime_ ditangannya dan Baekhyun ternyata telah terlepas dari _dress_ malapetaka.

"Jangan sampai ada yang melekat pada meja belajarku, akan kupastikan bokongmu akan terkena imbasnya. "

"Ini lengket, Baek. Aku kesusahan—"

"Salahkan saja si PANGERAN bodoh yang memberitahu sebuah _tips_ membuat _slime_ dengan menggunakan campuran air, ia sama bodohnya denganmu yang menuruti segala ucapan bodohnya. "

Baekhyun berujar dengan nada menyindir sambil berjalan ke arah _walk in closet_ lalu meletakkan si _dress_ malapetaka disana.

"Pangeran si pembawa malapetaka, dan apa _dress_ ini? Ini pemberiannya kan? Dan kau menyuruhku mencobanya dan lihatlah malapetaka yang kembali terjadi padaku. "

Malapetaka. Malapetaka. Malapetaka.

Luhan bosan mendengarnya.

Ia memutar bola matanya jengah dan memilih untuk tidak menyahuti ucapan menyebalkan Baekhyun kemudian mendengus lalu menajamkan atensi pada tembok berwarna pink pucat yang menutupi seluruh permukaan dinding kamar Baekhyun saat ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kau pergi kepesta natal yang diadakan angkatan kita tahun ini? Mereka mengundang murid yang sama angkatannya dari Sopa. "

"Tidak menarik. " Baekhyun menyahut cepat.

"Mereka semua sangat—"

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Semua murid di Sopa tidak ada yang menarik. Tidak ada yang berotot besar juga tampan... Selama yang kulihat belum ada satupun yang menarik. Mereka biasa saja. "

Luhan mendengus malas. Baekhyun benar-benar, akankah ia terkena batu? Oh, Luhan sangat berharap anak itu nanti akan jatuh cinta dengan salah satu anak dari Sopa. Biar dia menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Lihat saja, Luhan akan buat dia menghadiri pesta natal malam itu nanti.

"Ah! Baru kuingat bahwa Pangeranku itu berteman dekat dengan si **calon** **tunanganmu** itu. "

"DIAM ATAU KUCAKAR. "

Luhan tertawa mendengar kalimat mutlak yang dilontarkan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah berdiri sejauh 10 meter dari tempatnya duduk—di meja belajar. Sebuah kepuasan baginya setelah membuat Baekhyun kesal dan skakmat karena bahasannya tentang **calon tunangan** Baekhyun yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh ayah dan ibu si Byun dan anehnya antara Baekhyun dan tunangannya itu tidak ada yang saling tahu identitas masing-masing.

Pertunangan itu murni direncanakan oleh kedua orangtuanya tanpa campur tangan dirinya sama sekali. Mereka sama-sama belum mengenal bahkan belum pernah bertemu tapi kedua orangtua mereka sangat antusias akan perjodohan ini. Mereka pikir ini abad ke berapa? Sungguh. Baekhyun jengkel. Tapi sebagai anak baik—ya setidaknya dihadapan kedua orangtuanya— ia bisa apa selain tersenyum dan menuruti keinginan tersebut?

Berdebat? Ibunya adalah seorang sosiolog omong-omong, dan tentu saja ibunya sangat lihai dalam bersilat lidah, benar? Berbicara banyak adalah kebiasaan orang sosiologi karena selalu beropini ini itu tentang suatu hal apalagi menyangkut penentangan Byun Baekhyun? Bisa kena skakmat dia—Ibu dan ayah Baekhyun berpikir bahwa anak yang dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun adalah anak baik.— Padahal dia belum tahu saja.

Mau mencakar wajah penuh binar itu rasanya juga tidak mungkin... Kuku ibu lebih panjang. Lagipula bisa-bisa namanya dicoret dari kartu keluarga jika ia benar melakukannya.

"Dari sekian banyak aplikasi bodoh yang bertebaran di _phone_ _store_ dizaman ini, mereka masih saja memaksa anaknya untuk menikah dengan cara menjodoh-jodohkan. Itu sangat kuno. " Baekhyun menggerutu dengan bibir yang mengerucut sambil melangkah untuk merebahkan diri diatas ranjang bergambar _barbie_ bernuansa _pink_ nya.

Luhan hanya diam dan kembali berkutat pada _slime_ dan tangannya setelah menelisik keadaan Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang sambil terus mengeluarkan ocehan kekesalannya. Demi tuhan ini masih sangat pagi dan bahkan saat diliriknya jam pada ponselnya angka tersebut masih menunjukkan pukul 5:26.

"Lebih baik kau mandi. "

"Aku mengantuk. " Baekhyun menguap sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Ini salah mereka yang bergadang karena menonton sebuah serial dewasa di _Netflix_ —dikarenakan Luhan menginap dirumah Baekhyun, mereka berdua akan selalu tidur larut bahkan bergadang untuk menonton konten dewasa diselingi cerita mesum yang membuat mereka berdua terkikik geli dengan rona merah yang selalu menghiasi wajah— dan berujung dengan menemani Luhan membuat _slime_ pada subuh dini hari. Sebutlah mereka gila tapi itulah yang biasa dilakukan kedua gadis cantik itu saat mereka tidur berdua.

"Semoga tunanganku itu, memiliki abs dan penis yang be—"

Oh. Astaga.

"SEGERA MANDI, BYUN BAEKHYUN! JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERPANCING LALU IKUT MEMBAHASNYA HINGGA LUPA WAKTU DAN DENGAN SANGAT BODOHNYA KITA TERLAMBAT PERGI KESEKOLAH KARENA MEMBAHAS ABS DAN PENIS YANG BAHKAN BELUM PERNAH KITA LIHAT SECARA LANGSUNG! "

Entah apa yang merasuki Luhan hingga menghardik Baekhyun dengan perkataannya. Baekhyun merengut lalu menarik diri dan dengan gemertak keras yang ia berikan pada lantai keramik dingin melalui kedua kakinya memasuki kamar mandi pada kamarnya dengan membanting keras pintu.

Luhan terkikik dibalik punggung tangannya yang hampir bersih dari _slime_ karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun benar-benar kesal pagi ini. Baekhyun tidak tahu saja jika pikiran Luhan sudah kemana-mana saat ia tengah menyebut kata 'abs dan penis' yang terpotong oleh hardikannya pada gadis bermata sipit itu. Rona merah menghiasi pipi Luhan begitupun dengan Baekhyun didalam sana. Bagaimanapun ucapan Luhan tadi sangatlah vulgar dan pikirannya sudah kemana-mana saat ini.

Mendengar suara-suara alat mandi yang sengaja dibanting keras hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada kamar mandi yang tengah tertutup dengan suara-suara yang tercipta dari gerak apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan dengan sekeras mungkin sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"KUDENGAR IA BERSEKOLAH DISEKOLAH YANG SAMA DENGAN KITA! "

"Selama ini aku tak pernah melihat penis besar sungguhan, aku berharap ia memilikinya agar aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari! "

Luhan terkikik lagi saat mendengar ucapan tak senonoh Baekhyun dari sana. Diam-diam ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang dengan gerakan teramat lamban karena hanya dua jarinya saja yang telah bersih dari _slime-slime_ itu.

 _'Ceritakan padaku apapun tentang si PCY itu. '_

 **...**

Matahari telah menyingsing dengan gagah dari peraduannya dengan sinar yang tak dapat dihindari memasuki celah ceruk kamar dengan sesosok siluet anak adam yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya di ranjang besar bercorak bendera negara amerika.

Ialah Park Chanyeol nama lengkap lelaki yang saat ini tengah tertidur dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam berwarna hitam itu—salah satu kebiasaan anehnya—.

Senyum merekah dibibir berisinya saat alam bawah sadarnya masih menayangkan hal-hal manis bersama seorang gadis bertubuh montok berpakaian sesak. Chanyeol membelai guling yang selama 18 tahun menjadi teman tidurnya itu—dimana tengah ia dekap dengan erat lalu mengecupnya. Heol. Mungkin ini adalah efek terlalu lama sendiri, Chanyeol lebih sering bermimpi tentang gadis seksi berwajah bak boneka dengan tubuh semulus porselen.

Anehnya gadis itu selalu sama—dibeberapa mimpinya tentang seorang perempuan ia selalu memimpikan gadis itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa bahwa gadis itu... Sangat cantik, ciamik dan lucu. Dan juga menggoda. Saat dirinya lagi-lagi ingin mencium benda panjang besar didekapannya itu tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik dengan apron yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Niat nyonya Park saat itu adalah membangunkan anak bujangnya yang masih ngolor-ngidul itu tapi saat ditatapnya sang anak lamat-lamat, atensinya menangkap sang anak terlihat sangat bahagia—ia terus tersenyum cerah yang bahkan jarang sekali nyonya Park lihat— dalam tidur nyenyaknya sambil memeluk erat serta mencium guling, hal tersebut membuat nyonya Park molototkan mata.

Chanyeol tentu saja masih sangat terlelap dengan nyamannya namun tidak lagi sampai sebuah suara menggelegar membuatnya terbangun dengan berakhir dilantai dengan kepalanya yang dahulu terjatuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi—

Gedebug

—yang disebabkan oleh benturan tidak elit antara kepala dan lantai dingin dibawahnya.

"Aaaarrggg sakit! " Suara baritone mengaum seperti singa membuat nyonya Park menutup kedua telinganya.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, huh? Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum hingga mencumbui guling?! "

Chanyeol membolakan matanya yang sangat besar itu hingga membuatnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan seolah mata itu ingin terkeluar dari sana.

"A-aku t-tidak... "

Sekilas nyonya Park melirik pada selengkngan Chanyeol yang menampilkan gundukan besar membuatnya merona. Semua pria memang akan mengalami kondisi terbangun saat pagi hari dan Chanyeol tidur hanya dengan menggunakan celana dalam. Itu sangat... Mengganggu.

"Bangunlah! Sudah siang, kau bisa terlambat sekolah nanti. Segera mandi dan turun kebawah. Ada yang ingin ibu dan ayah bicarakan. Berhenti meratapi kepala besarmu itu dan segeralah bergerak, Channie! Jangan lupa rapikan ini semua dan jangan banyak bermimpi kau dasar anak lelaki. "

Itu adalah rentetan kata pemanis pagi sekaligus mantra bagi Park Chanyeol dari sang ibu tercinta yang saat ini telah berlalu dengan berkacak pinggang. Chanyeol masih diam ditempat sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut.

Chanyeol masih sepenuhnya _shock_ karena ibunya yang mengetahui dirinya tengah tersenyum-senyum sambil menyium guling saat tidur. Tapi itu bukan sebuah hal memalukan baginya, tentu saja. Ia anak lelaki dan hal itu sangat wajar karena... Aku tidak akan melanjutkan. Kalian pasti tahu sendiri.

"Siapa sebenarnya gadis sipit menggoda yang selalu menyita perhatian didalam mimpiku itu? " Ia masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang sosok gadis yang seminggu ini kerap menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk beronani ria dikamar mandi dengan hanya berbekal ingatan berupa potongan demi potongan dari mimpinya itu. Ya. Seminggu ini Chanyeol yang biasa jarang sekali mendapatkan mimpi menjadi sering bermimpi secara 7 hari berturut-turut dan mimpinya selalu terdapat gadis seksi yang sama. Demi apapun, Chanyeol akan mencari gadis yang kurang ajar mengganggu fantasi liarnya akhir akhir ini. Chanyeol tidak akan melepasnya.

But, well... Dimana ia bisa menemukan gadis semolek itu? Chanyeol ragu tapi pikirnya takdir akan menentukan. Entahlah. Ia hanya yakin.

 **.** **..**

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya pelan setelah dirinya telah rapi dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat pada tubuh tinggi serta dilengkapi tas punggung yang disampirkan disebelah bahu lalu segera turun kelantai bawah dan begabung dimeja makan dimana telah berisi sang ibu, ayah dan adik perempuannya yang bernama Park Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menaruh kunci morornya diatas meja lalu mengambil tempat disamping Kyungsoo lalu mengambil roti tawar dengan selai kacang dipiring yang telah dahulu disediakan ibunya lalu memakannya cepat. Ayah berdeham membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menitikkan atensi padanya.

"Si manis Byun Baekhyun calon tunanganmu itu. Kau harus berkenalan dengannya. "

"Siapa? "

"Byun Baekhyun. "

Untung saja Chanyeol bisa mengendalikan diri hingga tidak tersedak roti yang tengah dikunyahnya. Matanya dan Kyungsoo membola, sama besarnya. Keluarga ini memang memiliki mata yang besar yang membuatnya menyeramkan—sebenarnya hanya saat melotot seperti yang tengah dua adik kakak itu lakukan.

Setelah berhasil menelan kunyahannya dan meneguk sedikit air putih Chanyeol kembali mengembalikan dirinya seperti keadaan sebelumnya. Tidak antusias tidak juga malas-malasan. Biasa saja.

"Bukan namanya. Tadi ayah bilang apanya? "

"Calon tunanganmu. "

"Apa? "

"Calon tunangan. Oh apakah anak ibu yang tampan ini memiliki gangguan pendengaran? Astaga. Itu menyedihkan. " Kali ini Ibunya yang meyahut.

Alis Chanyeol menukik. Itu kuno dan ia bukan hidup dijaman ayah dan ibunya lagi. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik dan melempar pandangan iba pada kakak laki-lakinya itu sambil terus mengunyah sarapannya.

"Bu, aku masih SMA. Ayolah. "

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan padamu untuk menikahi Baekhyun sekarang, Chanyeol. Kami kasihan padamu yang—"

"Baiklah. Aku selesai. " Chanyeol memotong dan mengambil gelasnya lalu meneguk cairan bening itu dengan cepat.

"Ya, tidak akan terjadi apa apa. Kecuali jika kau menghamilinya. "

"Uhuk!"

"Dramatis sekali. " Celetuk Kyungsoo setelah melihat sang kakak yang tersedak karena ucapan ayahnya.

Tidak mau terlalu jauh membahas dan dibahas Chanyeol segera menyambar kunci motornya yang tadi ia taruh diatas meja dan berlalu setelah mengucapkan pamit. Apa-apaan itu perjodohan?

Padahal Chanyeol baru saja ingin bertekad menemukan gadis yang kerap kali singgah dimimpinya akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol akan menerima perjodohan itu jika saja gadis yang dijodohkan itu sejenis seperti gadis yang dimimpinya itu.

Si cantik berbibir merekah, kedua bola mata bening dibalik kelopak sipit yang berhias bulu mata indah, hidung mancung, kulit semolek porselen dan tubuh yang seperti gitar Spanyol.

Ahh

Chanyeol dibuat gila jika mengingatnya. Tapi omong-omong dengan calon tunangannya itu...

"Ah, siapa namanya? Byun... Byun Baekhyun? "Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa rusuknya terasa nyeri kala ia mendengar nama itu.

Akankah ia akan menemukan si gadis itu sebelum perjodohannya benar-benar diresmikan? Ya. Chanyeol berharap.

Awas saja kau, "Si pembuat fantasiku meliar hingga beronani... Tidak kubiarkan kau lepas jika aku menemukanmu. "

Dan motor Chanyeol melesat meninggalkan kediaman Park menuju sekolahnya. Sekolah barunya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ia adalah murid pindahan dari Jepang. Chanyeol sebelumnya berdomisili di negara sakura itu bersama kakeknya dan saat itu sekolahnya sedang mengadakan pertukaran murid internasional antara Jepang dan Korea dan Chanyeol adalah satu dari tiga murid beruntung yang mendapatkan itu. Ia sangat jenius dan berprestasi omong-omong. Kembali ke negara kelahiran tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira.

Chanyeol mendadak mengantuk sesaat setelah memarkir kendaraannya ditempat parkir kendaraan sekolah barunya. Sopa High School.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / HAPUS?**

Riview dong mau tau responnya, kalau bagus aku lanjutin dan kalo engga aku ga lanjutin. So mind to riview?


	2. Chapter 2

Memasuki sekolah baru mungkin akan menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang, ya sebagian saja karena faktanya itu tidak berlaku bagi Park Chanyeol yang merasa bahwa kehidupan sekolahnya amatlah biasa biasa saja. Tidak jauh lebih baik dari sekolahnya dulu. Karena berhubung ia mencintai negara tanah air maka ia selalu menanamkan prinsip _'Hujan emas dinegara orang lebih baik hujan batu dinegara sendiri'_ maka Chanyeol tidak sepenunya mengeluh tentang bagaimana kenyataan yang ia lihat dilapangan yang amat berbeda dengan kesan luar sekolah terkenal nan bergengsi itu.

Sesungguhnya pemuda Park itu berharap banyak pada sekolah yang kini menjadi tempatnya untuk menuntut ilmu itu, nyatanya beberapa kenyataan tentang sekolah itu membuat Chanyeol jengah dan nyaris kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Pembully-an yang dilakukan oleh siswa yang memiliki otoritas kepada siswa lemah adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin Chanyeol lihat namun ia kerap kali disuguhi pemandangan pembully-an menyakitkan yang sedikit banyak menyulut emosi dari hati nuraninya. Siswa-siswa bar-bar tersebut tak jauh bedanya dengan anak sekolah berandalan. Chanyeol pikir begitu karena cara mereka berperilaku dan berbicara tidak jauh beda dengan orang tak berpendidikan yang tak pernah diajari etika dan adab berperilaku. Hal lain seperti tidak ada siswi yang menarik perhatiannya serta banyaknya murid sok berkuasa membuatnya merasa jengah walau ia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

Chanyeol merasa pergi kesekolah untuk mengais ilmu adalah satu-satunya tujuan diri saat ini, meski ia berharap suatu saat ada seorang yang menjadi tujuannya untuk semakin bersemangat untuk pergi kesekolah dan melakukan hal lain yang lebih bermakna seperti menghabiskan waktu muda yang menyenangkan dan tentunya tidak akan pernah terulang dua kali. Bukan mau tak mau seperti ini.

Menjadi tampan dengan tinggi semampai dan berbadan bak binaraga diusia yang menginjak 18 bukan hal yang terlalu ia elu-elukan tapi karena telah ditakdirkan demikian maka anggaplah itu adalah hal yang wajar jika ia memiliki banyak penggemar wanita. Wow. Selain merasa sedikit risih Chanyeol cukup bangga tentang hal diidam-idamkan begitu omong-omong.

Seperti sekarang ini. Barulah tukai panjang itu menapak pada permukaan lantai keramik area pintu masuk, beberapa siswi perempuan telah berbondong-bondong menghampirinya dengan meriuh berusaha mencari perhatiannya. Chanyeol tidak sombong, hanya saja dia risih. Dengan usaha ekstra ia menghindari _euphoria_ yang mengelu-elukan dirinya itu hingga ia memasuki kelas. Suasana pagi itu cukup kondusif dari biasanya dan ia segera berjalan menghampiri bangkunya sebelum ia berhasil sampai seseorang telah lebih dulu menghalangi jalannya.

"Menepi, aku mau lewat."

"Bagaimana penampilanku hari ini? Jaketku cantik bukan? Lihatlah, warnanya sama persis seperti tasmu."

Chanyeol mengrenyit tak suka kemudian menghela nafas dan mendorong bahu perempuan itu pelan lalu berjalan melaluinya. Hal tersebut membuat gadis ber _liptint_ pink mencolok itu membolakan matanya lalu menatap Chanyeol menyalang. Itu melukai harga diri dan perasaannya walau menurut Chanyeol perempuan centil itu tidak memiliki harga diri. Bagaimana tidak bisa Chanyeol beranggapan begitu jika faktanya perempuan itu bahkan pernah memperlihatkan celana dalam yang ia pakai kepada segerombolan anak _voly_ laki-laki yang tengah beristirahat dilapangan dan Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu saat ia baru kembali dari kantin dengan susu pisang ditangannya. Chanyeol bergidik jika mengingat kejadian tempo hari lalu.

"Minggirlah, Lee Sunbin. Kau menghalangi jalan! " Teriak seorang lelaki bernama Kim Jongin seraya melempar tatapan sengit padanya lalu dengan kesal hati Sunbin meninggalkan kelas dengan menggeretakkan kaki disepanjang jalan.

Chanyeol hanya menghardikkan bahunya acuh. Toh ia tidak salah. Lee Sunbin memang sememuakkan itu jadi wajar saja jika Park itu masa bodoh. Bahkan dihari pertama Chanyeol bersekolah disana perempuan itu langsung mendekatinya dan bergelayut manja padanya yang membuat Chanyeol menukik tak suka walau ia hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain tidak mengherankannya.

Bahkan saat ia tengah melakukan onani ditoilet sekolah karena ingatannya tentang gadis dalam mimpi yang mengusik kalbu pun perempuan berambut _blonde_ itu juga mengekorinya. Semengganggu itu hingga membuat Chanyeol risih bahkan nyaris memaki padanya. Jika saja boleh memukul perempuan dan mengurangi sedikit rasa hormat mungkin Chanyeol akan melakukannya tapi sayangnya ia masih terlalu waras untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikiran Chanyeol melalang buana hingga terpikir lagi pada gadis dalam mimpi. Mengingat itu sebuah garis senyum ikut tertarik.

"Kau benar-benar mengusik pikiranku. Awas saja jika aku menemukanmu, _Baby_ _Bunny_. "

Ya. Chanyeol menjulukinya ' _Baby_ _Bunny_ '. Mari lihat sebesar apa angan Chanyeol yang ingin menemukan gadis itu, akankan semesta akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan si cantik? Sekali lagi. Ia berharap.

 **...**

Kepala Baekhyun terus tertunduk kala ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia tengah bersimpuh diruang kemitraan dihadapan kepala sekolah dengan kaki terlipat dan tangan yang dipangku. Mulutnya terkatup rapat walau luka dihatinya kian menganga. Bagaimana tidak?

Ia dituduh melakukan pencurian sebuah jam tangan _merk_ _Christian_ _Dior_ yang sebenarnya sangat tidak masuk akal untuk seorang putri dari salah satu Pengusaha kaya raya dan Sosiolog terkenal seperti Baekhyun sampai mencurinya. Baekhyun jelas bisa membeli jam dengan _merk_ yang sama bahkan dengan harga yang jauh lebih mahal dari milik salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kang Seulgi. Sungguh Baekhyun membenci perempuan yang selalu mengusik hidupnya padahal ia tidak pernah mengusik hidup perempuan itu. Ia selalu mempunyai seribu cara untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun karena merasa tersaingi, dan sekarang ia berhasil. Baekhyun dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Ini bukan fitnah pertama yang ditujukannya pada Baekhyun, ini kali ketiganya ia terkena perangkap Seulgi. Pertama ia dituduh melakukan kekerasan pada Seulgi padahal ia hanya melawan sebagai pembelaan diri karena Seulgi dan gengnya yang menyerang Baekhyun diruang ganti seusai jam olahraga, belum lagi saat ia harus berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah dan guru bk saat ia difitnah melakukan hal seronok bersama seorang siswa bernama Jhonny yang tak lain adalah teman dekat Baekhyun sejak ia menginjak kelas 10.

Sungguh ia merasa sakit hati namun ia tidak bisa membalasnya. Entah bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Baekhyun saat ia harus kalah telak dengan angkat kaki dari sekolah tercintanya itu. _Seoul Arts High School_.

Saat pulang kerumah dengan keadaan _mood_ buruk dan langkah gontai Baekhyun mendapati keadaan rumah yang sepi karena ibu dan ayahnya yang bekerja dan Luhan yang masih berada disekolah. Ia hanya melempar senyum kecil pada beberapa pelayan rumah yang menyapa hingga menciptakan kernyitan heran pada sikap nona muda mereka yang biasa terlalu ceria itu.

Sejenak Baekhyun melonggarkan dasi kecilnya lalu melepas _blazer_ dan duduk ditepi ranjang menghadap jendela yang terbuka. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe perempuan yang berlarut-larut dalam menghadapi suatu masalah tapi hal ini membuatnya sedikit banyak menghela nafas sedih walau ia tidak sampai menitikkan air mata.

Sejenak Baekhyun ingin melepas pikiran negatif yang bertumpu sesak memenuhi pikirannya hingga ia teringat akan sesuatu. pesta natal yang diselenggarakan oleh _Seoul Arts High School_ dengan mengundang siswa-siswi dari _Sopa High School_ akan diselenggarakan malam ini. Bukankah ia masih memiliki hak untuk datang kesana? Ia bisa beralasan karena merupakan 'mantan' siswi _Seoul Arts_ dan berencana memasuki _Sopa._ Alasan itu tidak buruk bukan jika Seulgi mencegahnya untuk masuk dan berbaur pada yang lain? Itu masih masuk akal. Baekhyun punya hak.

Sebenarnya Seulgi merasa geram pada Baekhyun karena gadis itu tidak pernah sama sekali memakai otoritasnya tetapi masih begitu disegani dimana-mana, masih disukai semua orang, masih dielu-elukan kecantikannya yang bak puteri bangsawan itu. Sungguh, Seulgi tidak mau tersaingi walau jelas sekali Baekhyun jauhlah lebih berkelas dan lebih tinggi derajatnya dari gadis Kang itu.

Baekhyun baru merasa bahwa perkataan Luhan tadi pagi yang sebenarnya hanya sebagai pengalihan topik itu akan semembantu ini. Baekhyun butuh hiburan. Disana cukup menyenangkan dan ia bisa bercakap-cakap bersama teman-temannya sebelum ia benar akan bersekolah disekolah lain dan tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Ia hanya menghela nafas lalu ber- _high_ _five_ ria untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri kemudian melirik _arloji_ yang bertengger pada pergelangan. Menghela nafas lagi. Masih ada 9 jam 45 menit sebelum pesta diselenggarakan dan Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum mencari _outfit_ yang cocok sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikan apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada ibu, ayah dan Luhan.

Masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya hingga jari lentik itu meraih ponsel disaku rok dan mencari tahu tentang sekolah yang saat ini tengah ia incar untuk menjadi sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Baekhyun mengetikkan _'Sopa High School'_ pada laman pencahariannya dan menemukan banyak data tentang sekolah itu. Setelah menelisik beberapa info lantas ia tersenyum cemerlang saat mengetahui fakta bahwa banyak dari beberapa selebriti dinegri ginseng itu adalah lulusan sana. Ini tidak buruk, ia bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi dan _Sopa_ terdengar tidak terlalu buruk walau awalnya ia pernah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang menarik dengan sekolah itu apalagi siswa-siswanya.

Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan debaran jantung yang bertambah seiring dengan tulang rusuknya yang terasa ngilu. Ia mengrenyit. Apa ia akan bertemu seseorang yang ia idamkan disana? Mengingat ia tidak pernah berdebar seperti ini hingga berdebat dengan pikirannya yang mengingatkan bahwa ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sesaat sebelum ia bertemu cinta pertamanya dulu saat masih berada disekolah menengah pertama. Mengingat itu Baekhyun memukul kepalanya diselingi ringisan kecil.

Rasanya asing. Tapi Baekhyun akan coba memulai awal yang baru dari sini. Ia akan menemukan teman-teman baru dan juga mulai membuka hatinya. Siapa tahu ia bertemu pangeran seperti Luhan?

Jodoh tidak ada yang tahu.

"Yah, apa yang kupikirkan? Itu menggelikan. "

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya lebih keras kemudian meneggelamkannya pada perpotongan bantal hingga tak lama tenggelam pada alam bawah sadar.

 **...**

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat hingga tak sadar angka tengah menunjukkan pukul 7:15 PM. Chanyeol masih berdiri dihadapan cermin panjang disudut kamar dengan menelisik penampilannya yang dirasa cukup memesona hingga membius kaum hawa hingga membuat mereka menjatuhkan rahang. Iya, Chanyeol memang memikirkan itu. Sungguh percaya diri sekali kau, Park.

Getar ponsel pada saku celana dasarnya membuat Chanyeol segera mengambil benda persegi panjang itu lalu memperhatikan nomor tak dikenal yang saat ini tertera dilayar. Bingung. Hingga akhirnya ia menggeser layar hijau dan menempelkan benda hitam itu ketelinga.

 _"Halo, sayang."_

Adalah hal pertama yang membuat Chanyeol mengrenyit tak suka sesaat setelah mendengar sapaan genit dari seberang sana. Ia tahu suara ini. Lee Sunbin.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?"

 _"Oh, itu tidak penting. Niatku menghubungimu adalah ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama kepesta itu. Kau mau kan?"_ Akunya dengan nada penuh antusias membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Maaf, Sunbin-ssi. Aku tidak bisa."

 _"Huh? K-kenapa? Apa kau akan pergi bersama wanita lain?"_

"Aku pergi bersama Jongin." Finalnya. Belum sempat Sunbin menyahut, sambungan lebih dulu diputus oleh Chanyeol membuat Sunbin mengerang disana karena lagi lagi ia ditolak oleh lelaki tampan dengan postur yang membuah panas dingin itu.

Sejenak Chanyeol menitikkan atensi pada layar ponsel yang tengah menampilkan pesan singkat padat dan jelas dari Jongin.

 **'Dari : Jongin Kim**

 **Aku didepan, cepat keluar. Kita langsung pergi. '**

Ia menekan menu _home_ lalu memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celana kemudian berjalan keluar setelah berpamitan dan mendapatkan sedikit godaan dari tuan dan nyonya Park mengingat pesta kali ini dikata Byun Baekhyun juga akan datang.

Chanyeol memijat pangkal hidungnya lalu berjalan terburu menuju mobil Jongin yang terparkir ditepi gerbang depan rumahnya. Dahinya mengrenyit sesaat setelah memasuki mobil Jongin dan menemukan lelaki itu tengah menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan seorang foto gadis yang berdiri didepan wahana bianglala sambil memegang permen kapas dengan tawa dan pose bahagia. Chanyeol sedikit merasa tak asing dengan foto itu, ia ingin menyambar ponsel Jongin namun lebih dahulu dibalik dan dijauhkan oleh lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap itu.

" _B_. Dia biasa dipanggil _B_."

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Kau akan menyesal. Kau menyebalkan. " Chanyeol menghardikkan bahunya acuh lalu memasang sabuk pengaman. Tak lama mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya melaju menuju tempat dimana pesta diselenggarakan.

 **...**

Rahang Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh saat mendengar penjelasan Luhan tentang pesta yang akan mereka hadiri itu. Bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana bisa sebuah pesta perayaan malam natal diselenggarakan dengan formal? Menghadiri pesta natal sekaligus akhir tahun harusnya dengan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti bermain _game_ dan berkumpul menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan hal-hal berkesan, seharusnya ia pergi dengan pakaian khas natal yang hangat keluaran terbaru dari _hm_ , bukan _dress_ hijau khas warna natal yang ketat dan tentu saja memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh bak gitar _Spanyol_ yang membungkus tubuh bak model _Victoria_ _Secret_ dan bahu yang telanjang.

Dan hal yang lebih mencengangkan adalah ia baru tahu bahwa pesta tersebut diselenggarakan di _B's Resort,_ salah satu aset keluarganya dan karena ia adalah anak tunggal aset tersebut kelak akan diwarisi kepadanya nanti setidaknya 40% saham _B's Company_ saat ini telah berada dibawah tanda tangan gadis yang tidak terlalu suka glamor itu. Baekhyun nyaris tertawa renyah saat ia mendengar penuturan ibunya bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu siswa di _Sopa_. **Calon** **tunangannya** itu.

Apa itu artinya ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol disana? Sungguh. Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata untuk hal yang terlalu luar biasa untuk disebut sebuah kebetulan itu. Menurut informasi yang Luhan berikan, Chanyeol itu adalah lelaki berperawakan tinggi besar dengan wajah baknya dewa _Eros_ atau bahkan _Aphrodite_ . Astaga, apa-apaan getaran aneh pada tubuhnya itu? Baekhyun tak pernah merasa sekonyol ini. Namun saat membayangkan tubuh semampai dengan otot kekar dan wajah tampan tentu saja pikirannya melalang buana hingga terbesit pikiran kotor yang membuat Luhan yang tengah duduk disampingnya yang tengah membenarkan riasan melemparkan kotak tisu padanya. Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunan.

"Kenapa kau melemparku, huh?"

"Aku tahu kau akan bertemu dengan tuan seksi, tapi bisakah kau kondisikan sedikit saja pikiran mesummu itu? Jangan sampai saat kau bertemu dengannya dan kau membayangkan penis besar dan _abs_ seksinya, jangan sampai. Kuberitahu. Kesan pertama itu penting." Luhan memberi petuah meski dengan segelintir kata kotor yang tak dapat diperhalus yang membuat supir didepan mereka merasa seakan tersedak ludah canggung. Baekhyun tidak menyahut. Ia membenarkan ucapan Luhan dalam diam lalu tak lama mobil memasuki area _resort_.

Mereka segera keluar dari mobil lalu Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri sambil berkaca dilayar ponsel dengan menu kamera lalu menggandeng tangannya.

"Lu, apa aku terlihat jelek?" Tanyanya setelah menaruh ponsel kedalam tas tangannya. Luhan menelisik penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah hingga keatas lalu menarik _dress_ hijau gelap yang Baekhyun kenakan agar kerutan yang tercipta karena sesaat dirinya duduk didalam mobil tadi kembali rapi lalu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Kau sempurna." Setelah mengambil kunci mobil Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung memasuki _resort_ dan bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka yang tengah mengelilingi sebuah meja dengan _sloki_ ditangan mereka.

"Hei, sedang apa?"

Tanya Baekhyun pada salah satu temannya dan segera mereka membalikkan tubuh pada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Whoa, kalian sangat memukau. Tak kusangka tubuh _B_ benar-benar sebagus ini." Puji salah seorang gadis yang memakai _dress_ beludru krem bernama Jessie. Baekhyun dan Luhan tersenyum lalu mengutarakan terima kasih lalu kembali pada suasana awal.

"Ah! Kalian datang terlambat. Tidak. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang murid baru yang merupakan siswa pertukaran _study_ internasional antara Jepang dan Korea. Dia sangat tampan." Jelas seorang gadis bernama Rose dengan wajah antusias. Baekhyun tersenyum heran.

"Terus?"

"Apa kau tidak penasaran padanya?" Kali ini gadis bernama Chaeyoung betanya pada Baekhyun karena tidak mendapatkan respon berarti dari gadis itu.

"Bukan begitu. Aku merasa jika itu bukan urusanku?"

Kali ini Luhan tertawa. Baekhyun ini terlalu naif dan sangat menggemaskan. "Baiklah. _B_ tidak peduli, jadi aku saja yang bertanya. Siapa nama orang itu dan dia sekolah dimana? Setahuku disekolah kita tidak ada murid baru. Kecuali murid yang baru dikeluarkan." Luhan sedikit menyindir Baekhyun hingga gadis itu menyikutnya lalu mereka semua tertawa.

"Serius, Baek. Kali ini Seulgi benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalau aku jadi dirimu aku pasti akan—"

"Ayolah, Chaeng. Bukankah tadi kau marah saat aku terlihat tidak peduli pada si murid baru? Kenapa saat Luhan bertanya kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan?" Chaeyoung terkikik lalu menggumamkan maaf.

"Aku hanya kesal pada jalang itu." Baekhyun berjalan menjauh menuju _barista_ minuman lalu kembali dengan satu gelas _tequila_ pada jemari lentik dengan _nail_ _art_ bertema _Christmas_ itu.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia murid di _Sopa_." Ucap salah satu gadis dengan _dress_ putih dengan aksen bunga lili bernama Yixing. Mendengar itu Baekhyun dan Luhan tersedak disaat bersamaan membuat hampir seluruh atensi beralih menatap mereka karena kegaduhan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Hey, kau tak apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun masih terbatuk-batuk hingga seorang lelaki menghampiri mereka, dirinya yang tengah merasa gejolak menyakitkan pada dada dan tenggorokan sontak menahan diri untuk berhenti terbatuk. Dia menatap sejenak teman-temannya yang terlihat terperangah termasuk Luhan, Baekhyun mengrenyit lalu ia segera berbalik untuk melihat kepada lelaki yang bertanya pada dirinya—karena Luhan telah berhasil berhenti sedari tadi.

Mata Baekhyun tak berkedip menatap orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya kini. Jantungnya memburu dan nafasnya tercekat.

Oh tuhan! Demi seluruh alam semesta kenapa lelaki ini sangat tampan? Bibir berisinya, mata bulat dengan kelopak sensualnya, hidung mancungnya, dan dahi cemerlang nan seksi itu... Sejenak Baekhyun hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit dan mengering disaat bersamaan.

Dan lelaki itu? Reaksinya tak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun. Bedanya hanya karena sang lelaki tampan menelisiknya dari atas hingga kebawah yang membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir ngeri akan tatapan bak seorang _alpha_.

"Chanyeol/Baekhyun"

Panggilan yang dilayangkan oleh Chaeyoung dan Rose sontak membuat kedua lawan jenis yang tengah berhadapan itu membolakan mata mereka. Termasuk pula Luhan.

 **...**

Oh. Itu gadis yang dikata ibu dan ayahnya sebagai tunangannya itu?

Wow. Ia _hot_. Dan jelita.

Chanyeol tidak akan menolak. Tidak tidak, sebenarnya jika berjujur diri maka ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia terbius oleh gadis itu.

Ini rezeki. _Nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan?_ Lalu ia tersenyum menyebalkan membuat Jongin yang tengah mengemudi disamping dirinya mengartikan itu sebagai senyuman mesum.

Eh, tapi tunggu—Kenapa ia seperti tidak asing dengan wajah itu?

Setelah jauh menyelami otak kecilnya tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyeru dalam nada serupa seorang _fanboy_ yang tidak sengaja bertemu _bias_ dari _girlgrup_ favorit dijalan dengan wajah _shock_ nya.

"ASTAGA, GADIS YANG DIMIMPIKU! "

dan Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bahwa bumi ini sempit. Antara mimpi dan kenyataan seolah tak terbatas sekarang hingga membuat Chanyeol tersenyum cerah sesaat membuat Jongin yang tengah menyetir disampingnya melemparkan tatapan anehnya pada teman yang belum lama ia kenal tapi telah menjadi teman baiknya itu.

Ia memang belum lama bertaman dengan Chanyeol tapi ia cukup yakin bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak _stress_ , gila, atau memiliki kepribadian ganda karena melihat refleksi Chanyeol sekarang sungguh jauh dari yang biasa ia kenal.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu banyak minum, Yeol." Gumam Jongin dan menghentikan mobil didepan gerbang rumah Chanyeol dan sontak lelaki itu tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu yang telah mengajakku menghadiri pesta malam ini, aku sungguh terkesan! Sampai jumpa disekolah besok, Kim Jongin teman baikku!" Seru Chanyeol dengan wajah kelewat bahagia sambil menatap Jongin yang masih menampilkan ekpresi bak tengah mengetahui sebuah hal mengejutkan. Ya. Walaupun sedikit banyak ini memang tentang hal mengejutkan karena tingkah Park Chanyeol.

Setelahnya Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, memencet bel diluar gerbang, memasuki rumah, hingga menghilang dari pandangan Jongin. Jongin masih tidak percaya. Ia melihat semburat merah dipipi Chanyeol kalau ia tak salah ingat tadi.

"Apa dia baru saja bertemu perempuan yang menarik dirinya? Wah siapa perempuan mengagumkan yang membuatnya menjelma menjadi manusia menjijikkan seperti itu?" Jongin berargumen sendiri walau sebenarnya ia terhibur akan sikap yang Chanyeol tunjukkan yang mengingatkannya akan pertama kali ia bertemu cinta pertamanya pada 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sementara itu Chanyeol memasuki rumah besar bak kediaman konglomerat besar itu—walau faktanya memang begitu sih— dan menghampiri sang ibu dan ayahnya yang tengah menikmati waktu sambil meminum teh dan mengobrol ringan sambil menonton sebuah serial kartun di _Channel_ _Nickelodeon._ Awalnya Chanyeol ingin mencibir tapi tidak jadi karena ia harus menyampaikan hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan mengejek ayah dan ibu yang tengah menonton kartun _Spongebob_ pada malam hari.

"BUUU."

Chanyeol mendekat dan mendudukkan diri pada sopa dihadapan kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya sekedar basa basi karena tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disana.

"Ia tengah belajar karena besok ulangan fisika katanya, ada apa denganmu huh? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang begitu?"

"Bahagia sayang." tuan Park mengintrupsi. "Sama saja." Sahut nyonya Park sambil mencubit pinggang suaminya itu.

"Berbeda. Kau lihatlah wajahnya jauh lebih berseri. Iya kan nak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seperti anak anjing.

Jujur saja nyonya dan tuan Park sangat curiga dengan peringai Chanyeol saat ini. Selama 18 tahun hidupnya Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikan ekspresi dan bertingkah bak bocah Menengah Pertama sedang jatuh cinta itu. Disaat umur labil menjadi alasan karena berperilaku berlebihan dan sok keren.

"Ada apa denganmu, eh? Tiba tiba pulang langsung begitu."

"Aku sudah bertemu Byun Baekhyun."

"..."

"Aku menerima perjodohannya."

"Hee? "

"Apa ibu baru saja meragukanku? Bukankah awalnya kalian sangat bersemangat—"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia cantik dan _hot_. Aku bertemu dengannya dipesta tadi." Kedua pasang Ayah-Anak itu lalu bersiul siul membut atmosfer canggung antara mereka dan satu satunya perempuan disana. Ia merinding melihat tatapan Ayah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan pria dengan penuh kode itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali kedapur. Kurasa."

"Kita akan kekamar, sayang."

Kan. Lihatlah itu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan berikan aku adik, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri!"

Sekarang keadaannya berbalik telak. Dua orang disana menatap Chanyeol _horror_.

"Kau jangan macam macam, Chan. Kalian masih sekolah."

"Aku keluarkan diluar."

 _PLETAK_

"IBU BILANG JANGAN MACAM MACAM!"

"yaampun bu, hanya 1 gaya tidak macam macam dan keluarkan diluar."

"ASTAGA, CHANYEOL. ADA APA DENGANMU?!"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol hanya tertawa setan diikuti ayahnya. Ck. Lelaki sama saja.

Sedangkan jauh disana Baekhyun masih pada ekspresi keterkejutnya. Ia tidak mendengar sama sekali tentang perkataan Luhan mengenai hal ini itu yang ia temukan selama pesta berlangsung.

"Aku rasa memutuskan untuk mendaftar di _Sopa_ adalah—"

"ITU BAGUS!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan dengan kerutan didahi.

"AKU MENDUKUNG!"

"Demi tuhan, dia sangat tampan. Aku melihat jakun seksinya yang naik turun saat menatapku! Aahh aku bisa gila, Luhan~" Ia bergelayut dilengan Luhan. Kemudian melirik supir yang tengah menatap mereka maklum dibalik kaca diatas _dashboard_.

"Dia tertarik padamu." Luhan terkikik diikuti Baekhyun. "Whoa benarkah?"

"Saat pria menatapmu tanpa berkedip kemudian ia menjadi gugup itu tandanya ia sedang jatuh cinta padamu. Bukan begitu, paman? " Luhan melempar pandangan pada supir pribadi keluarga Byun itu lalu disahuti oleh tawa renyah. "Benar, nona."

Luhan tersenyum menang.

"Kau mau lihat penis besar kan, kau bilang kemarin?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya payah saat mendengar bisikan Luhan pada telinganya. Ia yakin hanya mereka berdua saja yang mendengar lalu Baekhyun mengangguk dan merona. Sesalahtingkahnya dia tetap saja pikiran binal itu selalu melintas dipikirannya yang memang telah kotor itu. Salahkan Luhan atas segala perilaku _bitchy_ yang mengajarkan Baekhyun tentang dunia erotis hingga meracuninya hingga ke kromosom itu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya."

"A-apa?"

"Park Chanyeol kan calon tunanganmu." Baekhyun terlihat menggigit bibir lalu Luhan kembali melanjutkan dengan seringai yang tercetak dibibir menonanya.

"B-bagaimana jika dia menyukai perempuan lain? A-aku..." Perasaan cemas tiba-tiba menghampiri Baekhyun, sekelebet bayangan Chanyeol si tampan sensual yang mengutari pikirannya sungguh sebuah hal mengganggu. Aroma tubuhnya adalah sebuah candu dan tatapan matanya adalah sebuah mantra yang menyihir Baekhyun hingga kealam bawah sadar dan entah sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadi gadis yang seakan melamun dan berkhayal adalah hobinya.

"Dia seperti dewa dalam metodologi Yunani."

" _Aphrodite_?" Luhan bertanya sambil terkekeh mendapati respon Baekhyun yang menggangguk cepat.

"Kau harus membuat satu cara agar bisa melihatnya, membuktikan bahwa ia memang benar memiliki ayam yang besar." Luhan berbisik menyentak lamunan Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatap Luhan sambil meringis.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya perlu menggodanya. Besok uruslah semua menyangkut sekolahmu dan mulailah dengan tekad. Tekad mendapatkan—ah bukan. Tekad memiliki kekasih yang punya ayam besar dan roti sobek seksi~ Kau bisa menjadikannya santapan setiap pagi kkk~"

Lagi-lagi sekelebet pikiran kotor singgah diotak hingga membuat pipinya memerah.

Sial. Terkutuklah Luhan dengan segala ucapannya yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kosa katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

An :

Hi guys aku balik bawa chapter 2 semoga muaskan ya hehe ini masih awal mula ya sebelum nantinya akan semakin hot sehot bon cabe level 69*ngaco ih

Btw makasih banyak yang udah riview, fav, dan follow love yaaa muah muah jangan lupa kasi riview lagi biar aku semangat ngetiknya sesemangat papih pisiway yang engas pas ngebisikin mamih bebeha owkowk

Makasi banyak juga buat author _dandelionleon_ yang udah riview, fav dan follow story aku disini daku terharu huhu daku akan teruskan perjuangan ini masternim *sungkem

Oh iya apa kalian udah baca bio aku? Jadi ini akun kedua aku dan diakun ini ff ini adalah ff debut akyu *belibet elah*

Sudahlah bacot tak jelas ini kuakhiri dengan wassalam~

P.s gimana momen cb di 0x festa tadi malem? Udah melayang sampe mana? Wkwkkw

P.s.s mari bersama kita membingkai **moment legend** termanis diakhir tahun yang tak terlupakan pada maljum tadi dan berbahagia bersama uwu~

P.s.s.s aku sempet upload tadi aku hapus lagi karna baru cek ada typo maaf ya tapi ini aku post lagi kok hehe

Eh btw aku masi ada typo ga? ●︿●


	3. Chapter 3

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul dengan sangat deras malam ini. Rintik demi rintik berjatuhan mengguyur bumi dengan suara keras menderu yang selalu menjadi damba bagi sebagian orang yang mencintai hal-hal sederhana dan menenangkan seperti halnya hujan yang menggugurkan satu demi satu kenangan dan menyisakan memori yang terus berputar dalam benak.

Baekhyun termangu ditempatnya, memandang rintik deras yang terus mengguyur dedaunan didepan jendela kamarnya. Ada satu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tak pernah terbayang dalam benaknya ia akan memikirkan seorang pria hingga seperti ini.

Wajahnya selalu terbayang dibenak Baekhyun, pertemuan tidak direncana dan tidak diduga. Pesta malam itu selalu menjadi bayang-bayang. Dia. Park Chanyeol. Pria karismatik dalam balutan kemeja linen hitam yang terasa pas ditubuh proposionalnya. Semua yang ia lihat dari pria itu adalah kesempurnaan yang didamba hingga membuatnya memuja kagum dalam diam.

Disaat orang normal pada umumnya akan kedinginan, Baekhyun justru merasa gerah sehingga ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju lantai bawah menuju kamar mandi didekat ruang tamu. Mandi pada tengah malam adalah pilihannya. Beberapa kali Ayah dan Ibu melempar lelucon tentang hantu keramas pada tengah malam hingga membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan teriakan 6 oktafnya yang membuat pasangan suami istri yang gelak menjahili si putri sulung itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gadis itu terlihat melemparkan glare tajam mengawasi gerak gerik kedua orangtuanya yang menahan kekehan gemas setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamarnya. Selang 10 menit Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan piyama kebesaran untuk mengambil cemilan di dapur. Dengan kaki menghentak dan bibir dimajukan dia berlalu dengan seenaknya melewati Ayah dan Ibu yang tengah duduk menonton film romansa 90-an. Baekhyun berdecih saat melihat kedua orangtuanya yang tengah bermesraan diselingi tawa-tawa sumringah bak anak remaja itu.

Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang masih sendiri tentu saja Baekhyun merasa emm... Jengkel? Atau mungkin iri?

"Oh, _yeobo_. Ternyata hantunya sedang berada di dapur kita."

" _YAAAAAA_!" Teriakan Baekhyun dengan nyaring menyahuti membuat Ibu melemparkan tatapan main-main pada Ayah.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, huh?!" Sungut Baekhyun dengan pipi mengembung terisi dengan potongan sosis. "Hantunya ternyata bisa berbicara."

Baekhyun dengan setengah berlari mendekati kedua orangtuanya. Menaruh cemilan yang ia bawa ke meja lalu beralih memeluk lengan sang Ayah. "S-siapa?!"

Tanya Baekhyun penuh penekanan membuat Nyonya dan Tuan Byun terkekeh menyaksikan keluguan anak gadisnya itu. "Kami hanya bercanda, Baekhyun." Sahut Ayah menimbulkan dengusan dari hidung Baekhyun.

Mata sipitnya beralih pada layar plasma di depan lalu membuka bungkus _popcorn_. "Ini film apa?"

"Tonton saja, banyak tanya." Baekhyun mencabikkan bibir keatas. Dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ia lalu menguap lebar. "Aku sebenarnya mengantuk."

"Tidurlah, cinta." Sahut Ayahnya masih tetap fokus pada adegan demi adegan yang ditayangkan. "Kenapa kau mandi pada tengah malam huh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ibu bertanya dengan mata memicing membuat Baekhyun menyengir. "Tubuhku gatal."

"Jadi kau telah menentukan dimana kau akan melanjutkan sekolah, Baekhyun?" Mengalihkan topik adalah hal yang Baekhyun benci sebenarnya.

"Iya, Ayah." Maka ia menjawab seadanya. Tanpa dasar dan terdengar tanpa niat. "Dimana?"

" _Sopa_..."

"Kenapa tidak _Seoul_ _Internasional_?"

"Sederhana. Karena aku tidak tertarik," nadanya pun terdengar tidak minat.

" _Eyyy_ —" Ibu mendengus.

"Jangan berjualan, Baekhyun."

Suara Nyonya Byun terdengar penuh nada sarkasme. Hm, maksudnya jualan apa?

"Kau sangat mandiri mengurus semuanya sendiri,"

"Tentu saja. Karena mengharapkan orang yang sibuk hanya akan menelan pahit." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada sinisnya. Mungkin terdengar kurang ajar namun sebananya ini adalah sebentuk cara keluarga ini melemparkan lelucon yang dibumbui oleh nada sarkasme dan sindiran. Wah wah wah. Keluarga berbahasa tinggi rupanya.

Mata Nyonya Byun menyala saat ia teringat akan sesuatu yang menyangkut calon sekolah baru anaknya itu. " _Ah_ , ya! Besok kau harus bertampilan rapi dan cantik, kau pasti akan terkejut dengan siapa yang kau temui disana nanti."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan mulut menganga. Sebentuk ekspresi tidak mengerti. "Bertemu orang-orang baru?" Dan nyatanya pikiran Baekhyun tidaklah setinggi yang Ibu pikir.

...

" _Oppa_ , handuknya." Chanyeol memberi Kyungsoo sebuah handuk kecil dan diterima dengan antusias oleh gadis periang itu. " _Hair_ _dryer_ ," Chanyeol menyerahkan _hair_ _dryer_.

"Bedaknya _Oppa_ , tolong."

Chanyeol menyerahkan bedak. "Dan sisirnya," Chanyeol menyerahkan sisir diikuti oleh helaan nafas yang dibuang kasar. Sebentuk sikap kesalnya atas tingkah Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk menjadi asisten pribadi untuk merawat anjing baru yang diberikan kekasih adiknya itu. Yang dimana membuat Chanyeol berdecih jijik dilengkapi ejekan, "bocah."

10 menit Chanyeol terbuang sia-sia.

Setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang telah selesai memandikan anjingnya dengan senyum merekah yang tak pernah ia tanggalkan itu, Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. "Sudah?"

"Ho! Terima kasih, _Oppa_!" Ia berteriak saat Chanyeol beranjak untuk segera berangkat sekolah. Namja itu memakai tas punggungnya cepat dan menyambar kunci motor, dengan tergesa melajukan motor besarnya membelah jalan kota Seoul yang licin oleh guyuran hujan tadi malam.

...

Langkah kaki gontai menjadi hal yang utama ia lakukan sesaat setelah kakinya menapaki permukaan aspal setelah keluar dari mobil dengan malas dan mengekori seorang gadis manis dengan _Bunny_ _Hat_ yang terus berceloteh tentang hal ini itu sambil menautkan jari mereka.

Baekhyun mendengus bosan. Mengekori langkah Na Jaemin dan meringis atas responnya yang ditatap seolah ia adalah _center_. Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir jika siswa-siswi _Sopa_ adalah orang-orang dengan otoritas tinggi dan penampilan _high class_ dan aura yang mendominasi. Siapapun mereka, mereka punya aura itu. Setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun pikir dan rasakan.

Masih berceloteh tentang suasana yang berisik dilihat dari aspek pukul berapa saat ini, Jaemin menghentikan kakinya diikuti Baekhyun yang refleks karena terkejut akan gadis yang yang biasa disebutnya Nana itu.

"Kenapa? Ada apa lagi kali ini?" Terlalu jengkel akan kondisi. Baekhyun bertanya sinis dibalas gelengan oleh Jaemin, namun saat menangkap mata Jaemin yang menuju pada seorang anak lelaki dengan _sweater grey_ , pipi Jaemin bersemu terlebih saat anak itu melewati mereka dan melempar senyum kepada Jaemin. Gadis itu meremas lutut lalu menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya— _kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun t_ _ampak_ _antusias._

" _Ah_ , apakah anak lelaki itu yang membuatmu menjadi seperti gadis dimabuk cinta? Atau kau memang sedang dimabuk cinta, _eh_?" Jaemin menggeleng. "Aku hanya menyukainya."

"Tentu saja kau."

"Dia tampan."

" _Hey_ , Nana. Dia tidak memiliki tubuh atletis, lengannya kecil bahkan dia terlihat kurus. Pasti anunya 'kecil'." Jaemin membeo. Apa apaan Baekhyun dengan omongan ambigunya?

"Apa maksud _eonni_ dengan 'kecil' huh?"

Baekhyun mencabikkan bibirnya kebawah lalu menarik lengan Jaemin untuk kembali berjalan menuju ruang guru. "Apa _e_ _onni_ baru saja ingin mengatakan ia memiliki kejantanan yang kecil?"

Berhasil. Langkah gergesa Baekhyun terhenti digantikan oleh tatapan garang.

Omelan yang siap Baekhyun layangkan harus tenggelam oleh bel masuk yang berbunyi dan tukaipun tepat terhenti didepan ruang guru. Dengan meminta izin dari Baekhyun, Jaemin pergi memasuki ruang guru untuk berbicara pada seorang guru disana. Bermaksud memberitahu tentang Baekhyun si murid baru jika ia telah datang bersamanya—berhubung Jaemin adalah saudaranya dan juga merupakan anggota _OSIS_ di _Sopa_ maka dengan amat senang hati Jaemin membantu sang kakak sepupunya itu.

5 menit 13 detik berlalu benar-banar Baekhyun hitung dengan _stopwatch_ pada ponselnya karena merasa tidak ada hal menarik perhatiannya. Jaemin telah kembali pada menit ke 5 di detik 42 dengan senyum yang merekah gembira.

" _Eonni_ , tadi aku telah diberi tahu tentang kelas barumu kau bisa pergi bersama guru Kim. Cari saja meja milik guru Kim Heechul, dia wali kelasmu. _A_ _h_ , iya! Dia telah menungumu disana."

Baekhyun mengiyakannya setelah mengucap terima kasih.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kekelas, jika _eonni_ butuh bantuanku silakan hubungi aku. Sampai jumpa pada jam istirahat nanti, _eonni_!"

Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Baekhyun tanyakan padanya namun gadis itu lebih dahulu berlalu dengan langkah seribu membuat Baekhyun mengumpat betapa kekanakannya gadis itu.

"Yah!"

Justru melenggang pergi dengan tangan terkepal terlalu bersemangat seraya menggemakan kalimat—

" _Fighting_ , _Queen_ _B_ _eonni_!"

—adalah yang Baekhyun kesalkan. Tapi dibanding kesal ia lebih tertarik pada julukan yang Jaemin berikan padanya.

 _Queen_ _B_. Eh?

 _Ah_ , anak itu ada-ada saja.

Apa apaan Panggilan itu? Na Jaemin, gadis itu memiliki kepribadian yang ceria dan cukup berisik namun meski begitu ia adalah gadis manis nan baik dan malaikat penolong Baekhyun tentu saja karena tanpa Na Jaemin mungkin Baekhyun sampai sekarang masih berdiri didepan gerbang karena tidak berani memasuki sekolah ini.

...

Baekhyun terdiam dibangkunya saat bel istirahat berbunyi dengan gema dimana-mana membuat banyak dari siswa-siswi yang tengah menangkup wajah pada topangan tangan dengan mata setengah terpejam langsung sepenuhnya terjaga.

Melangkahkan kaki gontai, ia membawa tukainya keluar kelas karena masih bingung dengan denah sekolah maka ia mengambil ponsel dari saku berencana nenghubungi Jaemin. Namun baru saja ia ingin mengetikkan _password_ pada ponsel pintar berwarna pink itu, segerombolan anak-anak yang berlari lebih menarik Baekhyun hingga gadis itu kembali menyimpan ponselnya.

"Baekhyuna! Ingin ikut tidak?" Tanya seorang gadis teman sekelasnya bernama Mina. Gadis Jepang itu adalah satu-satunya teman yang cukup dekat dengannya dalam waktu dua jam pelajaran, mereka partner satu bangku omong-omong.

"Mau kemana? I-itu kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya yang pasti suatu hal yang seru." Belum sempat Baekhyun mananggapi ucapan gadis itu lebih dahulu menarik tangannya sehingga Baekhyun tertarik dan mengikuti langkah setengah berlarinya. Sama seperti halnya yang lain, mereka berlarian dan berisik.

"A-ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah mereka berhenti pada lokasi yang menjadi pusat atas keributan yang terjadi, dibalik punggung puluhan orang, Mina celingukan dan menarik tangan Baekhyun lagi setelah menemukan barisan paling depan yang kosong. Mereka berdua berjongkok.

"Lihatlah!" Seru Mina saat Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terkena pasir. Mata sipit itu berayun mengikuti intrupsi Mina.

Anak klub futsal yang tengah sparing ditengah lapangan. Dan ya... Hanya itu.

"Emm... Ada apa dengan mereka yang tengah _Sparing_?" Baekhyun membeo nyaris berbisik. Tidak menemukan jawaban atas sikap mereka yang berlebihan hanya karena anak klub futsal sedang berlatih. Mina menepuk jidatnya. Membuang nafasnya kasar,

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Aku rasa aku akan menjelaskan lebih terperinci tentang banyak hal di sekolah ini." Teriakan orang-orang membuat suara cempreng Mina tidak terlalu terdengar bagi Baekhyun dan karena desakan alam akhirnya ia pamit ke toilet setelah mendapatkan anggukan dan tepukan iapun beranjak menuju toilet. Meninggalkan Mina yang celingukan mencari teman satu _genk_ nya—Chaeyoung, Jihyo dan Lisa.

...

"Jaga ketahananmu, Chanyeol! Tetaplah fokus!" Setidaknya itulah teriakan Sang Ketua saat Chanyeol dengan mudahnya kehilangan fokus dan kendali atas dirinya. Ia membiarkan lawannya melewatinya dengan mengiring bola pada gawang mereka.

Pandangan Chanyeol melemah saat bayang-bayang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini menyapanya. Gadis _Bunny_ , Byun Baekhyun... Mereka adalah gadis yang sama. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol kehilangan fokus adalah saat ia tidak sengaja bersitatap dengan mata cokelat itu dari bawah kerumunan banyaknya orang yang tengah menyaksikan mereka. Chanyeol limbung sedangkan Baekhyun sepertinya tidak ambil pusing. "Bagaimana ia bisa berada disini?" Mungkin Chanyeol tidak tahu menahu apakah gadis itu adalah murid SMA _Sopa_ juga seperti dirinya tapi dia merasa benar-benar baru melihat batang hidung gadis itu selama belum genap satu bulan ia bersekolah di SMA _Sopa_.

Chanyeol berlutut untuk mengikat tali sepatunya namun terpaksa menelan perih saat bola yang ditendang Zico mengenai wajahnya hingga membuat lelaki itu tersungkur dengan kepala menengadah. Darah segar menjadi jawaban atas hidungnya yang terasa nyeri, Chanyeol mengumpat. Berdiri dalam persekian detik setelah mendapatkan kontrol kembali lalu beranjak meninggalkan lapangan tanpa sepatah kata, mengabaikan yang lain berhenti bermain serta teriakan khawatir dan riuh kecewa orang-orang yang menonton mereka. Chanyeol sempat mendengar seruan Zico namun kakinya terus melangkah hingga berhenti pada toilet sekolah dilantai satu.

Sementara Chanyeol terdiam dengan mata bengis.

"Ada apa denganku?" Chanyeol merasa bodoh dan konyol disaat bersamaan. Yang benar saja hanya karena dia bersinggungan dengan manik Byun Baekhyun bisa membuatnya lemah?

Pertama. Itu menggelikan. Kedua. Itu konyol. Dan tentu saja lemah.

Oh, Chanyeol tidak boleh lemah! "Aku lelaki sejati," tekadnya tidak boleh lemah. Entah karena dorongan apa yang membuat Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki mendekati toilet perempuan yang dimana bersebelahan toilet lelaki. Bahkan dengan tidak tahu dirinya ia melongos masuk dan berhenti tepat didepan bilik yang sepertinya terisi seseorang.

Karena takut ketahuan telah melakukan tindakan lancang karena mamasuki toilet anak perempuan, lelaki itu menyembunyikan tubuh bongsornya itu dibalik pintu toilet. Tak lama bilik tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis dengan kemeja yang terbuka dan dasi tersampir pada lehernya. Payudara bulat putih nan bersih yang menyembul dibalik _bra_ krem membuat mata Chanyeol melebar bahagia. Wah wah wah. Chanyeol bersiul dalam hati, terlalu takut untuk membunyikan siulan dari mulut sialannya yang siapa tahu akan membuatnya berakhir dengan sebuah jiplakan tangan merah pada pipi atau sebekas kulit yang terkelupas akibat kuku yang menancap pada daging akibat cubitan maut. _Oh_ , itu mengerikan. Sementara otak memcerna lamat-lamat kekejaman gadis yang bisa saja melakukan satu diantara dua tindakan yang ia pikirkan, kedua mata besarnya malah terlihat terisi dengan binar-binar menjengkelkan. Mata itu bersinar-sinar bagai di kartun-kartun dan _anime_ Jepang. Tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapatkan tontonan gratis pada tengah hari yang terik terlihat semenyegarkan ini. Kalau begini sih dia rela setiap hari bolos latihan untuk melihat gadis-gadis di toilet mereka. Eiyyy dasar anak lelaki.

Namun kesenangan Chanyeol sepertinya memang sementara karena jemari lentik gadis itu dengan cekatan memasang kembali kancing-kancing kemejanya lalu membenarkan letak dasinya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menegakkan tubuh dan mendesah kecewa. Merasa tolol karena ia lupa membersihkan darah dibawah hidungnya.

Chanyeol masih merutuki kebodohan tanpa sadar jika gadis itu telah melangkah keluar dan menghentikan tukai tepat didepannya. Keduanya terdiam dalam ekspresi keterkejutan.

...

Baekhyun mengumpat berkali-kali saat tali _bra_ nya terlepas tanpa ia sadari, satu hal yang membuatnya membenci menggunakan _bra_. Jika saja tidak keluar dari rumah maka ia tidak akan mengenakan sesuatu yang menurutnya merepotkan itu.

Tangannya terulur kebelakang dan membenarkan kaitan _bra_ yang terlepas, karena kemeja yang sesak membuatnya membuka seluruh kancing-kqncing kemeja sekolah itu dan menyampirkan dasi hingga leher. Salahkan ukuran seragam sekolah yang ditetapkan haruslah pas ditubuh, mengingat tubuhnya yang padat serta payudara yang besar tentunya baju sekolahnya terasa sempit bahkan kancing teratas hingga ke tiga selalu terlepas. Setelah merasa luas, Baekhyun mengaitkan _bra_ nya. Jadi sebenarnya bukan hal aneh jika ia menjadi sorotan tadi pagi selain karena ia terlihat asing, Baekhyun sangatlah cantik begitupun bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, _sexy_. Secara alami membuat orang berdecak kagum hingga iri.

Sedikit lama Baekhyun terdiam meredam nafas pada bilik yang ia huni sesaat setelah merasa seperti ada seseorang yang berhenti tepat didepan bilik yang ia tempati, dengan kernyitan Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan keluar dari biliknya namun tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Mungkin hanya sugesti." Ia pun dengan cekatan mengancingkan kemeja itu kembali dan membenarkan letak dasi. Setelah melihat wajah dan mencuci tangan, gadis dengan rambut cokelat panjang itupun melangkah keluar toilet.

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku saat ia mendapati seorang lelaki didepan pintu toilet. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kornea mata mereka melebar bersamaan melebur dengan keringat dingin yang menghantarkan getaran asing. Jantung Baekhyun berdentum dengan cepat terlebih saat ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidung lelaki itu.

"K-kau baik?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu membawa tangannya menyentuh lengah pucat itu. Dingin. Tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Sentuhan jemari Baekhyun seolah menghantarkan sengatan listrik disekujur tubuhnya.

"Astaga, kita harus membawamu ke ruang kesehatan. Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku dimana tempatnya? A-aku akan membawamu—"

"Tanyakan pada orang lain, aku akan tunggu disini."

" _Huh_?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepala, matanya mengerjap bingung. Sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol berdiri dibalik pusat tubuhnya.

"Bawa obatnya kemari." Finalnya membuat Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya meremang. "B-baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, tunggu aku dalam 5 menit, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_."

Baekhyun mulai berlarian dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku untuk memulai _stopwatch_. Tanpa disengaja ponselnya terjatuh—akibat kelalaiannya juga hingga membuat Chanyeol mengawasi gerik-gerik gadis itu. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun segera membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Membungkuk dengan kaki lurus. Karena posisinya yang membelakangi Chanyeol dan tentu saja membuat roknya tersingkap hingga menampilkan _pants_ pendek dengan belahan pantat yang terlihat jelas. Suara air liur yang ditelan dengan payah jelas terdengar membuat Baekhyun memunculkan seringai kecil. Mungkin bermain dengan Park Chanyeol tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira, seperti perkata Luhan.

 _'Kau harus membuat satu cara agar bisa melihatnya, membuktikan apa benar ia memiliki ayam yang besar.'_

 _'Kau hanya perlu menggodanya.'_

 _'Mulailah dengan tekad. Tekad mendapatkan—ah bukan. Tekad memiliki kekasih yang mempunyai ayam besar dan roti sobek seksi~ Kau bisa menjadikannya santapan setiap pagi~'_

Sial. Terkutuklah Luhan dengan segala ucapannya yang membuat Baekhyun kehabisan kosa-kata itu. Ucapan binal yang ia katakan tempo hari berputar dikepalanya muncul diingatan Baekhyun dengan sialannya menyebabkan keringat dingin menetes sebesar biji jagung pada sudut pelipis. Baiklah, Baekhyun tidak boleh pesimis! Chanyeol tampan dan tubuhnya sempurna, jadi apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya menolak jalinan hubungan antara dia dan lelaki itu? Tak kenal maka tak sayang, katanya. Tapi sejauh ini ia memang tak kenal, tidak sayang. Tapi tertarik—hm atau mungkin terpesona. Penasaran membuncah yang didorong oleh otak kecil mesumnya menguasai. Baekhyun akan melakukan eksperimen menggoda Park Chanyeol yang pertama agar bisa memuluskan aksi menyelenehnya selanjutnya.

 _'Kau memang gadis binal kecil, Byun.'_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati pada diri sendiri. Gejolak aneh menari pada perut menuju hingga rongga dada dan membuatnya gemetar.

Si gadis menghentikan laju _stopwatch_ , lantas menungging lagi untuk membenarkan tali sepatu. Masih seperti posisi saat ia mengambil ponselnya, bahkan pantat itu sengaja ia gerakkan hingga membuat Chanyeol banjir keringat. Chanyeol mengalihkan mata pada sepatu _converse_ Baekhyun yang sebenarnya kalau dilihat baik-baik saja, tidak terlepas. Lalu mata jernih itu merangkak dengan payah pada belahan pantat padat yang terlihat sangat jelas menyembul dibalik _pants_ terlalu pendek yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ada sesuatu yang hidup dari balik _underwear_ Chanyeol.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan?!'_ Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Melihat Chanyeol yang menegang dibalik kakinya membuat seringai Baekhyun tersungging. Dengan itu dia membungkuk lebih dalam perjalanan sekian detik kemudian segera mengapkan kembali tubuhnya dan berlalu dengan langkah seribu.

Sepeninggalan gadis itu, Chanyeol hanya terdiam ditempnyatnya. Masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, senyum tolol bertengger diwajah lelaki itu. Dengan gontai ia membawa sepasang tukai panjangnya memasuki toilet lelaki.

"Aku—mendapatkanmu." Dan jangan lupakan seringai Chanyeol yang bahkan lebih lebar dengan telinga lebar yang memerah.

"Aku butuh pelepasan," dengan itu lelaki itu berlarian menuju bilik toilet dan menuntaskan hasratnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

...

Suatu yang mendebarkan jika kau bertemu dengan calon tunangan diwaktu yang tak tepat. Dan Baekhyun telah beberapa kali menapati kondisi demikian. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Sejujurnya ia belum siap. Terlebih saat ia tahu fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol sangatlah tampan dan em... _Hot_.

Baekhyun kelimpungan antara mengingat ucapannya pada Luhan tempo lalu. .

 _'Tidak menarik. Tidak ada yang menarik. Semua murid di Sopa tidak ada yang menarik. Tidak ada yang berotot besar dan juga tampan... Selama yang kulihat belum ada satupun yang menarik. Mereka biasa saja.'_

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mengadu pada Luhan bahwa ia telah menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Sekarang Baekhyun ingin menarik ucapannya kembali. Memang benar kata pepatah. Tak kenal maka tak sayang. Eits—Bukan berarti Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol. Itu masih sangat jauh dan mereka belum saling mengenal dengan baik. Suatu hal yang Baekhyun debarkan. Berdekatan dengan Chanyeol yang _hot_ membuat kupu-kupu diperutnya serasa bermain-main, jantungnya serasa di mulut.

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki area toilet pada lantai satu itu dengan perlahan. Dengan kaki dan tangan gemetar Baekhyun celingukan mencari sosok jangkung Chanyeol diantara heningnya suasana disana. Tangannya yang menggenggam kapas serta antiseptik. Baekhyun terlalu gugup saat menentukan apa yang akan ia ambil. Sangat bodoh saat ia mengambil antiseptik karena Chanyeol tidak terluka namun saat melirik _stopwatch_ wajahnya memerah. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mendekati toilet lelaki, mendorong pintu sedikit dan masuk perlahan.

Ia tertawa salah tingkah, "apa yang kulakukan?"

Setelah beberapa kali menarik dan menghembuskannya akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk memasuki lebih dalam sebelum suara aneh kembali membuat langkahnya beku...

" _Ashhh_... Sial kau Baekhyun. Ternyata kau gadis itu, kau membuatku selalu tegang. _Ahh_ "

Baekhyun membeo. Apa apaan itu? ia salah dengar atau—

" _Ahh_.. _Argh_. Sial,"

—demi tuhan, apa itu desahan?

" _Ohh_ , Byun Baekhyun, sial! _Oh_!"

Baekhyun membola, jadi lelaki itu sedang beronani ria? Dengan mendesahkan namanya? Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk bernafas karena ia terlalu senang untuk menyadari itu semua adalah akibat perbuatannya. Berarti perlakuan menggodanya tadi berhasil? 100% sebagai jawaban memuaskan! Baekhyun bertepuk tangan girang.

Sekali lagi karena penasaran menggebu membawa tukai Baekhyun melangkah lebih dekat, ayam-ayam besar terngiang dibenak. Namun terhenti saat kedatangan guru BK kedalam toilet anak lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun mengurung niat bertindak lebih jauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di toilet lelaki, huh?"

Baekhyun mematung.

...

Hari ini sangat banyak kejutan, Chanyeol dibawa ke ruang BK karena kasus beronani dijam pelajaran di toilet sekolah menjadi buah bibir. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat santai bahkan saat ditanyai hal-hal aneh, Baekhyun justru bergetar dalam diamnya. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud... Hanya menggoda. Satu hal yang Baekhyun tak ketahui adalah bahwa Chanyeol telah merencanakan serangkaian hal licik menyangkut dirinya. Harusnya Baekhyun lebih berhati hati.

 _Cklek_

Daun pintu terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol yang diam menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau lihat? Semua karena ulahmu." Chanyeol berujar diiringi aura tak bersahabat membuat Baekhyun meremas ujung roknya. Kalau tahu seperti ini, pastilah ia urung berbuat radikal. Ingin ia menyahuti, "Itu karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu, sialan," tapi ia urungkan. Rasa takut lebih mendominasi.

"A-aku? " Cicit si kecil dengan pelan. Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau harus di hukum. sebagai balasan karena telah menggodaku."

Hukum? Dihukum bagaimana?

Pikiran Baekhyun tidak lagi seliar biasanya. Benaknya membayangkan hal-hal kekerasan atau adegan babu dan majikan tersaji oleh layar interkom pada khayalannya. Baekhyun merinding.

"Maafkan aku.. "

Demi dewa _Hercules_. Apa yang Chanyeol akan lakukan padanya? Membantunya mencabuti rumput liar dibelakang sekolah? Mengecat gedung tak terpakai dibelakang sekolah? Merapikan apapun yang berserakan digedung penyimpanan olahraga? Atau yang lebih buruknya... Menjadi pembantu Chanyeol selama yang lelaki itu mau. Baekhyun akan lakukan sebagai penebusan demi sebuah permaafan. Demi-demi karena ia telah membuat Chanyeol malu, untunglah sebanarnya anak itu tebal muka lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang naif tapi binal. Hm, Byun Baek.

"Kau tahu, ada sanksi juga untukmu sebenarnya."

Baekhyun keringat dingin. Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? Apa ia akan di skors? Atau dikeluarkan bahkan ia belum genap 10 jam dia bersekolah disekolah ini. Baekhyun merasa bahwa sekolahnya lebih baik daripada sekolah ini. Nyawanya terancam... Dia menyesal karena menuruti ucapan Luhan yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghipnotisnya.

Baekhyun menyesal.

"Pertama, kau harus menjadi asisten pribadiku selama satu bulan, Byun."

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi dari permukaan _paving_ _block_ menjadi menitik tumpukan kedua maniknya pada wajah temaram Chanyeol.

Apa apaan asisten pribadi? Apa dengan begitu artinya dia akan—

"Kau _sexy_."

Chanyeol memburu nafasnya kasar. Ucapannya mengiang ditelinga Baekhyun. Sial.

"Kedua, kau harus menuruti segala ucapanku."

Dan apa lagi ini?

 _Double_ sial.

"Ketiga, karena aku adalah tunanganmu maka segala yang kau lakukan harus atas dasar izin dariku, jika tidak... Aku akan memecah perawanmu."

 _Shit_.

 _Triple_ sial.

"Ingat baik-baik, Byun. Mulai besok." Chanyeol mendekat dan mengecup jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, menempelkannya pada bibir Baekhyun. Lalu berbisik pada gadis itu, "Aku mengawasimu, ingat." lalu meniup telinganya. Tubuh Baekhyun meremang, menegang dengan tatapan mengabur. Sepeninggalan Chanyeol ia membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk pada bangkua didepan ruang Kemitraan. Jantungnya melaju dengan cepat, tangannya ia bawa pada lututnya yang melemas.

' _Kau benar benar sial, Baek. Kau salah menilai si Park keparat.'_ Ejek Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama Mina datang dari arah selatan sekolah bersama teman-temannya yang juga sempat berkenalan dengan Baekhyun di kelas tadi pagi. Seingat Baekhyun namanya Lisa, Chaeyoung dan Jihyo. Keempat gadis itu segera mendekatinya, menyerbu Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang membuatnya bertambah pusing. "Hey, izinkan Baekhyun istirahat. Kalian hanya membuatnya kewalahan!" Bentak Jihyo seketika membungkam Lisa dan Chaeyoung yang berisik.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang lalu menatap mereka satu persatu lekat-lekat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau dan Park Chanyeol... Kalian tidak melakukan seks di toilet kan?" Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menyumpal mulut lemes Chaeyoung dengan tisu toilet. Tak di sekolah lama tak di sekolah baru, Baekhyun selalu dihadapkan dengan teman-teman yang mesum—seperti Luhan. Juga dirinya.

Baekhyun bisa menebak kali ini hidupnya akan jauh lebih berwarna, terlebih karena ia dan Chanyeol akan... Tapi mengingat ia menjadi asisten pribadi kembali membuat Baekhyun beringsut pada kursinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol juga akan meminta bantuannya untuk menuntaskan hasrat?

Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol ternyata tidak sebaik yang ia kira?

Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol membuat rencana licik dibalik ini semua?

Dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya yang melintas hingga tanpa sadar membuat tubuhnya meremang.

' _Atau aku akan memecah keperawananmu.'_

Mengiang. Mengiang. Mengiang.

Sialan. Baekhyun berlari dari tempatnya menuju toilet, membasuh wajahnya berharap pikiran yang berkecamuk akan teredam dan terbawa oleh aliran air yang keluar dari _wastafel_. Setelah ini hidupnya pasti akan berubah drastis. Ya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

An :

Hellaww apa kabarrrr waduh wak ini udah bulan feb ceunah ga terasa yeu.

Okay, pertama. Sorry for late update, I know ini lama bgt tapi hahaha serius aku lupa kalo aku ada ff yang musti di update, jangan santet diriku hilap. Kedua, kalian sadar ga sih di Chapter pertama aku ada masukin cast Chae Young, di Chapter kedua. Dan disini aku masukin Chaeyoung juga. Jadi di Chapter dua adalah Chaeyoung BP alias Rose. Dia temen satu sekolah Baekhyun pas di Seoul Arts, sedangkan yang di Chapter ini dan seterusnya adalah Chaeng Twice. Hoho karna aku gemes Chaeng mungil lucu deh kalo temenan sama Baekhyun dimana mereka sama-sama punya tai lalat deket bibir. Unch judes. Dan satu genk juga sama Jihyo, bisa ngebayangin ga tuh? Baekhyun semoks kayak gitar spanyol dan Jihyo yang montok bagai artis Jepang. Pokoknya kedepannya ini ff vulgar parah aku saranin jangan baca kalo kalian dibawah 17 haha.

Dan yang ketigaaaa trek trek duarrr **APA KABAR HATI KALIAN SETELAH MELIHAT FOTO DI JAPAN MAGAZINE HOLIDAY NYA CHANBAEK SEMALAM? MASIH DAFAS GA? HUAHAUAHUA**

Ps. Entah kenapa dah setiap aku update pasti sehari setelah moment menggemparkan CB wowkwowkwok.

Pss. Sorry for typos kalo tidak ada typos bukan diriku namanya wkwk.

Psss. Woy lah riview yaks ceunah bye bye muahh see u next chapter!

Pssss. Ada yang nanya di pm 'kak ada naena nanti?' ya ada lah babe, liat aja ini rated M wahahahy. Banyak? Seperti ket pada Chapter 1, ini Mature deng dan pastinya... Yhaa liat aja nanti karna cb ga apdol tanpa naena, yegak? Ember!


	4. Chapter 4

_"Open that pussy for me, sweetheart."_

 _"Jangan lakukan—OHH! Chan!" Baekhyun menjerit sebagai akhir dari pertahanannya yang rintuh akibat mulut Chanyeol yang bekerja di bawah sana._

 _"Manis juga rasanya bercinta dengan vaginamu, Baek. Membuatku candu." Ia menyudahi bermain di kewanitaan sang gadis dan memposisikan diri di depan pintu masuk vagina merah itu. Dalam satu kali hentakan, Chanyeol tertanam mutlak dengan geraman buasnya sesang si gadis merintih penuh prihatin._

 _"Ohh Chanyeolhh..."_

 _"Fuck!"_

 _"Emhh... Ah" Baekhyun mulai mendesah saat Chanyeol bergerak penuh dengan antisipasi, menusuknya dalam-dalam dengan tempo sedang yang kian lama menaik dengan kecepatan konstanta._

 _"Ahh—yes... Oh god, Chanyeol. There emm.."_

 _"You are so damn tight, babe. I wish this hole can be my favorite place. May I?"_

 _"Emm... Yes. Ambil semuanya untukmu, karena aku—Ohh, honey. You touch it."_

 _"Nikmat, hm? "_

 _"Ya,"_

 _"Lagi?"_

 _"Ya, "_

 _"Ya apa, Baekhyun?"_

 _"Fuck me, sir."_

 _"This pussy are so tight, so damn good."_

 _"You too. Your cock so damn bighh, Chanh! Chanhh!"_

 _Dan menit selanjutnya adalah jengitan keras ranjang besi dengan lantai keramik serta suara kulit beradu dalam penyatuan dalam yang basah, memicu geraman dan desahan serta deru nafas yang memburu akibat dari hentakan panas disana._

 _"Aku..."_

 _"Bersama, sweetheart."_

 _"Chanhh!"_

 _"Argh, kau membuatku gila." Chanyeol menggeram kasar diiringi dengan tempo tertingginya, membuat sang gadis berteriak kian keras._

 _Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebatas setengah, kemudian memasukkan seluruhnya, selalu begitu dalam persekian detik sebagai hentakan keras yang menjadi penyebab utama Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan sekaligus mendesah nikmat dibawah tubuh Chanyeol yang bergerak semakin menggila._

 _Satu tusukan, dua tusukan, tiga tusukan, Baekhyun semakin mengetat seiring dengan Chanyeol semakin menggila di bawah sana kemudian semua melebur menjadi satu, hangat pada dalam tubuhnya._

 _"Chan, kau melepaskannya di dalam?"_

 _"Iya, sayang."_

 _"Fuck, Chanyeol! Aku tengah masa subur!"_

 _"Tidak apa kau hamil anakku, aku dengan senang hati me—"_

"NOOOOO!"

Baekhyun terbangun bagai orang yang melakukan sauna. Tubuhnya basah oleh peluh, kali ini sangat jauh dari sauna, jika orang biasa akan merasa lega dan segar setelah keringat itu dikeluarkan, Baekhyun malah merasa menegang dengan atmosfer keheningan khas pagi hari yang menyelimuti.

Keringat dingin bukanlah hal baik dan dibutuhkan alasan logis dari kenapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi di hari sepagi ini. Baekhyun berjengit di atas kasurnya yang mendadak terasa tak senyaman biasa, matanya masih terbelalak lebar sementara otaknya masih memproses segala yang baru saja terjadi.

Dengan dramatis Baekhyun meraba tubuhnya, menyingkap selimut saat merasa ada sesuatu yang banjir di bawah sana.

"Fuck, aku lupa dia akan datang."

Baeknyun merutuki sebuah noda merah cukup banyak pada ranjangnya yang berwarna putih. Sambil membuka sprei kasurnya Baekhyun masih berkelana tentang mimpinya yang sedang bercinta dengan panas bersama Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah panas. "Sial, aku jadi basah." Sekarang ia merutuki si 'tamu' dan kebasahan di pagi hari.

...

Luhan menutup mulutnya yang terlalu lebar mentertawakan nasib teman karibnya setelah si tersangka menceritakan kejadian di sekolah semalam hingga mimpi serta kesialan dipagi harinya sesaat setelah mereka berhenti di depan toko roti. Dengan memasang wajah jengkel, Baekhyun mengibas tangannya pada Luhan yang meminta damai dengan mengipasi Baekhyun menggunakan kipas bulunya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku kelepasan. _But_ —pffthhh. Serius. Kau sangat liar."

"Jangan salah dulu. Aku tidak binal sendirian, dia... Sangat perkasa." Baekhyun mengakhirinya dengan kikikan centil. Sementara Luhan menepuk kedua tangannya bagai bocah yang baru saja dibelikan mainan _barbie_ , sebenarnya Luhan berbinar bukan karena diberikan _barbie_ walau wajahnya bagai _barbie_ China. Dia lebih senang dibari _sex_ _toys_. Katakanlah Luhan gila tapi jika di telisik lagi, bukankah tidak ada gadis yang menolak pesona _sex_ _toys_? Terlebih gadis perawan binal yang belum pernah dijajali penis sungguhan sepertinya.

" _Ow, its a love shot!"_

 _"Love shot_ apanya? _That just a bullshit because that just a dream,_ Luhan."

" _Eyyy_ — Jangan seperti itu dulu." Luhan memasang wajah tak suka atas dasar Baekhyun yang memberengut pasrah. "Apa lagi?"

" _Just heard me. Its a love shot."_

 _"Love shot_ itu jika ia menembakkan spermanya pada rahimku."

Luhan menutup mulutnya lucu sedangkan Baekhyun masih dengan tangkupan wajahnya. "Baek?" Si China binal memanggil dengan nada penuh harap. "Apa?" Luhan mendelik melihat Baekhyun yang meratapi nasib tidak mendapatkan ayam.

"Tunggu saja, semua akan terjadi pada waktunya. Kau akan mendapatkan semburan ulat-ulat spermanya jika kau berhasil merebut hatinya dulu." Kini Baekhyun yang membalik mendelik. "Hati? Kau ini gila atau bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau mengataiku gila?!"

"Bagaimana bisa hati?! Itu terlalu jauh Luhan. Kami bahkan belum memulai semuanya."

"Nah itulah artinya dengan waktu akan mengambil adil. Kau cukup nikmati saja prosesnya, nanti jika tiba pada saatnya. Kau akan menerima banyak semburan cinta dari ayam lezat itu."

Sial. Terkutuklah si barbie binal ini. Baekhyun menahan tawa dengan semu merah pada pipinya. "Tapi bukankah itu terlalu lama?"

"Eeyyy... Memang dasar kau saja yang tidak sabar."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Apa kau mau bercinta dan dibuahi setiap hari tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, misalkan alasannya kalian telah saling mencintai akan semakin mudah Chanyeol melabuhkan hatinya padamu. Ia akan bertanggung jawab dan kalian akan menikah."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Luhan yang terkesan menuntut. Bulu halusnya meremang sesaat. _Errr_ —menikah? Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan ia akan menikah muda?

"Berhenti berpikir dangkal. Jika kau butuh ayam aku akan dengan senang hati membelikanmu _sex_ toys keluaran baru setiap bulannya." Kepalanya di hadiahi pukulan ringan dengan tawa memecah.

"Berhenti mengolokku, Luhan. Aku bercerita karena ingin meminta solusi darimu agar aku tidak canggung saat bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, bukan mentertawakan nasib sialku."

"Itu sebuah keuntungan jika aku boleh berkomentar." Luhan melipat tangannya.

"Keuntungan, maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau menginginkan _sesuatu_ darinya? Dan dengan dekatnya kalian merupakan suatu kemudahan bagimu untuk meraih _sesuatu_ itu." Otak cerdas Luhan mulai bergerak dan mulut sialannya mulai mengeluarkan pendapat yang berujung pada strategi untuk mencapai sesuatu yang dimaksudnya dalam tanda kutip.

" _Oh_ , _god_ , Luhan. Ini masih terlalu cepat jika aku boleh mengingatkanmu."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Baik dari mananya?"

"Jalani saja dulu. Aku ada ide."

"Huh?"

"Tantang ia untuk..." Kemudian kalimat selanjutnya adalah hal mutlak yang membuat kedua mata sipit Baekhyun berubah diameter saat si gadis China membisikkan rencananya. "Itu cara terakhir dengan kemungkinan keberhasilan 70%"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Itu akan berhasil dan kalau kau beruntung, kau bisa langsung bisa mendapatkan ayam dan kehilangan keperawananmu."

Dan untuk kalimat terakhir Baekhyun membubuhkan jepitan kecil yang dibuat oleh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya pada lengan telanjang Luhan.

...

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, suasana kelas masih riuh saat siswa-siswi sibuk membereskan alat-alat tulis serta buku—memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada seorang lelaki blonde berwajah datar yang mengangkat kursinya ke atas bangku, agar memudahkan siswi yang kebagian piket untuk menyapu.

"Oh Sehun," Panggilnya setelah lelaki berwajah terlalu datar itu melewatinya begitu saja. Yang di panggil memutar tubuh dan menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi berarti. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

" _Err_ —tidak. Resleting celanamu, terbuka." Pipinya bersemu merah sedangkan Sehun tetap dengan wajah kelewat datarnya malah menarik resleting celananya di depan Baekhyun kemudian melengos pergi. Baekhyun mengumpat dengan bibir mengerucut, bagaimana bisa ada mahkluk sedatar dia? Baekhyun curiga atau jangan-jangan ia adalah keturunan mafia yang jarang berekspresi.

Setelah membenarkan letak tasnya, Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas sambil menggigit bibir dengan wajah menunduk, menatap lantai. Dugh.

Ujung hidungnya membentur sesuatu yang bidang dan wangi. Refleks wajah itu terangkat untuk melihat apa yang baru saja membentur tulang hidungnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun termangu di depan kelasnya karena seorang lelaki dengan tinggi luar biasa dengan membawa ransel di lengan kirinya yang tercetak otot dengan jelas. Wajah Baekhyun bersemu saat membayangkan mimpinya saat lengan besar itu menyentuh paha dalamnya ketika lelaki itu menikmati kewanitaannya. Sial, Baekhyun merasa ada yang keluar di bawah sana.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti itu?" Suara ketus Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlonjak di tempatnya. Gadis itu melirik ke sampingnya dimana terdapat Mina yang memandangnya penuh tanya, mereka akan pulang bersama seperti dua hari sebelumnya namun hari ini sepertinya Baekhyun akan pulang dengan rute berbeda.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan."

Bahu Mina berbalik seiring dengan teriakan dua orang gadis lain yang menyerukan nama sang gadis Jepang itu. "Minari!"

"Hati-hati, Baek." Mina melempar kedipan mata kemudian berlari kecil kearah Jihyo dan Lisa yang telah menunggunya tak jauh dari kelas.

Baekhyun tak mengerti arti kedipan itu namun bulu kuduknya seketika meremang saat Chanyeol menatapnya penuh mengintimidasi. Tanpa basa-basi lelaki itu menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat sang gadis terperanjat. Baekhyun menurut saja toh ia adalah asisten pribadi Chanyeol atas dasar kesepakatan sepihak semalam.

"Kita mau kemana?" Chanyeol tampak memasang helmnya dengan gerakan santai, melirik Baekhyun sesekali tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis. "Aku tidak ada helm dua." Baekhyun melotot.

"Kau mengajakku naik motormu sedangkan kau tidak memberiku helm?! Tidak seistimewa itukah—"

"Kau hanya asistenku." Chanyeol memberinya tatapan bertanya dengan sarkasme. Baekhyun merasa kecil oleh tatapan dan ucapan Chanyeol yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Menghela nafas, bahu sempit itu terlihat turun kemudian sang empu menggangguk paham. "Baiklah."

Ia mengikuti Chanyeol menaiki motor besar lelaki itu, memilih menggenggam jok belakang. Baekhyun mengrenyit saat Chanyeol belum juga menghidupkan mesin motornya padahal ia sudah siap sedari tadi. Merasa dipandangi dari balik spion, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya. "K-kenapa lagi? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Peluk aku."

Mata yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik itu berkedip beberapa kali kemudian membola saat tangan besar Chanyeol menarik tangannya dengan kasar, mengalungkan kedua lengan kurus itu pada perutnya yang terasa keras. Chanyeol memutar kunci motornya, menghidupkan mesin motor dan mulai menjalankan motor dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat sang gadis yang di belakang memeluknya erat.

...

Untuk ketiga kali Baekhyun _shock_ akan apa yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Keberadaannya di kamar lelaki itu bukannya tanpa alasan, salahkan saja Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya memerintah Baekhyun untuk membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan bagai kapal pecah sedangkan ia malah bermain _PS_ di ruang keluarga.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus mulai darimana bahkan saat ini dari segala sudut Baekhyun yakin betul ada serangga berkaki banyak disana, di tumpukan _boxer_ dan bungkus _snack_. Setelah menimbang beberapa kali akhirnya ia mulai memunguti satu persatu pakaian yang berserakan di sudut kamar, memasukkannya pada kenyataannya keranjang besar dilanjuti dengan memunguti sampah besar hingga menyapu.

1 jam berlalu dan Baekhyun sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya, kini kamar yang awalnya bagai terkena badai muson telah kembali rapi. Baekhyun pikir semuanya benar-benar telah rapi namun dugaannya salah saat netranya menangkap beberapa bungkus tak asing di bawah meja televisi. Tubuhnya membungkuk dalam, mengambil tiga bungkusan disana dengan mudahnya.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tubuhnya dan membuka _blazer_ nya, mencepol rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, dan membuka satu kancing lain yang berada di urutan dua teratas dari kemeja sempitnya karena merasa panas. Ia sampirkan pada kursi belajar Chanyeol, tangannya dengan telaten mengambil bungkusan foil tadi. Namun saat menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan nama merk dagang bungkus foil itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membacanya.

"K-kondom?!"

"Baek—" Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok jangkung Chanyeol dengan pakaian santainya namun dengan wajah yang tak santai. Pasalnya lelaki itu tampak _shock_ dengan keadaan kamarnya, atau dengan keadaan Baekhyun? Atau dengan bungkus foil di tangannya?

"Ini bekasmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Memicu Chanyeol berdebar lebih kencang, lelaki itu menggeleng cepat. "Itu milik temanku." Baekhyun masih sama pada ekspetasi dan posisinya, hanya saja satu alisnya terangkat memberi tanya. "Dia beberapa kali menggunakan kamarku untuk bermain karena keadaan."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Tanpa sepatah kata, gadis itu berjalan ke arah sudut kamar dan membuang bungkus foil tadi. Chanyeol menatapnya dalam diam. Merutuki sang teman sialan yang membuatnya malu di hadapan Baekhyun. "Bisa tolong bawa keranjang ini ke tempat cuci? Ini sangat berat."

"B-baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Mereka bedua tiba di area belakang rumah yang menjadi tempat khusus untuk mencuci. Setelah meletakkan keranjang di lantai dengan perlahan, Chanyeol meraih lengan kurus Baekhyun dan membawanya pada meja makan yang terdapat dua kotak _pizza_ dengan topping berbeda. "Makanlah. Hentikan pekerjaannya, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencuci tapi hanya membenahi kamarku." Ia berujar setelah menarik satu kursi di hadapan Baekhyun dan duduk bersamaan.

Baekhyun berbinar, ternyata Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang ia kira. "Kau lapar kan?" Sang gadis mengangguk dengan wajah lucu, beranjak dari kursinya menuju _wastafel_ untuk mencuci tangan sedang Chanyeol membuka kaleng soda dan menuangkannya pada dua gelas berisi es balok. Baekhyun kembali dengan senyum lebar.

Mereka makan tanpa percakapan, Baekhyun menutup matanya karena kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan lima slice dan Chanyeol yang menghabiskan tujuh slice. "Aku kenyang." Ucap sang gadis. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kemasilah barang-barangmu."

Baekhyun menggangguk patuh. Mengemasi bekas makan mereka kemudian mengambil barang-barangnya.

Suara deru mesin mobil membuat Baekhyun terlonjak, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya resah. Ia berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pulang. Namun Tuan dan Nyonya Park sudah pulang sepertinya dan ia dengan uring-uringan merutuki nasib.

Tangannya tanpa sadar mengambil ransel Chanyeol yang ringan untuk ditaruh pada depan dadanya, menutupi dadanya yang bervolume terlalu besar agar tidak membuat Nyonya Park menatapnya aneh ketika melihat gadis bertubuh kecil dengan payudara besar. Oh, Baekhyun kadang tidak suka diberi payudara sebesar ini. Selain berat, itu membuat orang memberi nilai langsung saat pertama bertemu dan Baekhyun merutuki poin kedua untuk situasi sekarang.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang telah Chanyeol katakan pada Ibunya itu namun yang pasti wanita paruh baya itu berujar sesaatu yang membuat detak jantungnya berada dalam kondisi tidak baik terlebih saat gagang pintu kamar diputar dari luar dan muncul lah dua orang pasang Ibu dan anak dengan ekspresi berbeda.

Chanyeol dengan wajah datar dan Nyonya Park dengan wajah penuh antusias.

"Hai, Baekhyunnie." Nada Nyonya Park mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan Luhan yang penuh antusiasme. "Eommonim." Nyonya Park terlihat lebih berbinar lagi saat tubuh kecil itu membungkuk sopan.

"Wah, kenapa kau menyuruh Baekhyunnie membawa tasmu, Chan?"

"Bu, sebagai calon istri yang baik memang seharusnya begitu."

Cih. Masih jadi tunangan saja banyak tingkah bagaimana nanti ketika menjalin hubungan lebih serius? Sial. Pandai sekali lidahnya berkelit. Baekhyun berdecih.

...

Seminggu sudah Baekhyun sekolah di _Sopa_ _SHS_ dan ia mendapat cukup banyak teman serta penggemar. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah bagi sang gadis bersurai coklat muda itu. Baekhyun baru tahu jika Chanyeol adalah anak basket dan ia dengan segala kesabarannya mengikuti Chanyeol untuk menemaninya latihan basket bersama anak klub lain. Tololnya Baekhyun mau saja saat ia serupa babu karena si Park sialan yang menyuruhnya memegang semua barang-barang lelaki itu, menyemangatinya dari bangku penonton yang panas membakar pantat, memberi Chanyeol minum serta mengelap keringat lelaki itu saat ia bahkan sedang berkeringat karena cuaca sangat terik.

Suasana lapangan sangat sepi, hanya terdengar suara gesekan antaran dedaunan kering sementara Chanyeol tengah sibuk memungut bola.

Baekhyun mengayunkan longboardnya lalu menyeringai kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Ayo main basket."

"Kau? Memangnya bisa?" Lelaki itu menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya untuk memberi Baekhyun tatapan geli.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana dengan hadiah jika kau mengalahkanku?"

"Hadiah? Kau terdengar kekanakan, hadiah apa? Permen? Hahaha. Bodoh." Chanyeol bersiap meninggalkan lapangan menuju gedung penyimpanan namun terhenti saat Baekhyun kembali berujar dengan nada menantang.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan vaginaku dimulutmu. Jika kau memenangkannya."

Chanyeol mematung, matanya membola lebar sedangkan degup jantungnya meningkat dua kali lebih cepat. Dengan alis mengrenyit lelaki itu membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun yang malah mundur beberapa langkah sambil meremas kuat longboard ditangannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari bawah hingga atas lalu berdecih. Bola yang tadi menjadi beban ia buang begitu saja hingga kembali berserakan dimana-mana.

"Ck, gadis kecil seperimu." Telunjuknya menggantung di atas udara. "Berani sekali." Kemudian kembali turun bersama bahu lebar yang juga terturun bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas kasar dari hidungnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, malah terdengar suara ludah yang ditelan cepat menambahkan garis seringai Chanyeol menjadi lebih lebar.

"Mana bisa hanya memuluti, karena aku menang maka aku harus menikmatinya." Ia lalu menelusup pada paha dalam si gadis dan mengelus benda pusaka itu menyebabkan siempu menahan nafasnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu ia harus menyesal atau senang, ia takut namun juga menyukainya.

"Bagaimana dengan penawaran jika aku kalah?" Ia menaikkan alis dan menarik tangannya hingga membuat Baekhyun dengan mati-matian menahan decakan sebal. Chanyeol terkekeh menyadari raut Baekhyun yang berubah.

"Aku akan meminta ayam jika aku menang dan mengalahkanmu."

Oh, ayam? Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau baru saja minta traktir?"

"Aku ingin menyantap penismu."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi membolakan matanya.

Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Menang atau kalah ia tetap akan merasakan kenikmatan, jika menang bisa menikmati vagina Baekhyun dan jika kalah bisa menikmati servis yang Baekhyun berikan. Wah gadis ini berani juga.

Chanyeol merangkai sistem diotaknya yang berputar tak beraturan lalu membuat rencana agar bisa menang secara keseluruhan hingga berakhir melesakkan penisnya dalam kewanitaan gadis itu. Chanyeol tertawa bersemangat. Ia akan memerawani calon tunangannya yang cantik juga seksi.

Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun memajukan langkahnya dengan menggoda. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya penuh rencana. "Baiklah. Jangan menyesal jika selenjutnya adalah aku yang membobolmu dengan kasar."

Dan Baekhyun mematung untuk kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Sial. Bisakah ia menarik ucapannya kembali? Sedang Chanyeol mulai mengambil bola basket dan men _dribble-_ nya dengan semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

An : Cie udah panas sama nina ninu tapi zonk wkwk. Aing lagi usbn-bk dan satu jam lagi untuk pelajaran ke 2 di hari ke 2 tapi sempet sempetin ngetik ini untuk kalian, maaf kalau mengecewakan dan makin aneh:'(

Jangan lupa riview yaps:*

Ps. Tanpa typo itu muatahil, jadi nikmati sadja wkwk.


	5. Chapter 5

_**BGM : Dazzling - SURAN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! : GS area. Bagi yang ga suka fanfic GS silahkan close tab dan ngacir aja yaw cong.**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur dewasa dari segala sisi, bahasa kotor (vulgar), konten dewasa (18+). So, harap jangan baca fanfic ini bagi yang masih dede dede emesh. Sekian terima cash.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _Hirup. Hembuskan._

 _Hirup. Hembuskan._

Setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan sejak sepuluh menit terakhir, dirinya tengah berdiri di depan kursi di koridor dekat toilet pria.

Melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengeluh perutnya terkena serangan mendadak setelah ia tak sengaja melemparkan bola basket yang tengah dikuasai pada perut lelaki itu. Chanyeol langsung berlari sejauh 20 meter untuk bertemu ria dengan toilet.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang nyaris merenggut keperawanannya jika saja Baekhyun tidak menarik roknya lebih tinggi dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya untuk membangkitkan birahi Chanyeol yang susah payah lelaki itu kontrol.

Meski skor masih 6-4, keberuntungan nyatanya berpihak di Baekhyun. Dan puncaknya adalah saat ia dengan sengaja melempar bola keras itu ke perut Chanyeol yang ia yakini kotak-kotak, hanya untuk memastikan apakah perutnya sekeras otot lengannya yang tercetak sempurna dengan baju tim basketnya.

" _Hey_ , Byun! Kemari!"

Baekhyun bergetar saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi yang sarat akan perintah dari dalam toilet, suaranya yang berat dan keras menggema memantul di dinding toilet, mengalun dengan nada sarat akan kemarahan hingga ke telinganya. Dengan langkah gontai dan menyeret kaki setengah hati, Baekhyun tiba di depan toilet pria dan mendapati Chanyeol yang memandang ke arahnya dari pantulan cermin di depan wastafel dengan pandangan bengis.

Tangannya terayun, menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat. Sejenak gadis itu menimbang opsi untuk kabur daripada akan di perkosa di toilet sekolah. Tapi dia bergidik juga memikirkan pilihan kabur karena itu jelas membuat Chanyeol murka keesokan harinya karena bagaimanapun ia tidak akan bisa lepas dari lelaki itu, setidaknya belum sekarang.

Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh dari lelaki itu. Tanpa mendongak, membuka belah bibirnya yang kering.

"A-ada apa?"

"Buka celanaku." Seringan bulu. Baekhyun _s_ _hock_ dan begitu kentara di wajahnya yang terlihat tolol. Chanyeol mendengus dan memutar matanya.

" _Cih_ , aku bukan menyuruhmu langsung menikmati penisku yang kesakitan. Nyatanya kau melemparkan bola itu ke penisku, bukan ke perutku."

Baekhyun melongo untuk kedua kali dalam kurun waktu dua menit. Wajahnya yang bingung dan _speechless_ terlihat sangat memerah hingga ke telinga. "B-benarkah?"

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Chanyeol mengangkat bajunya hingga di bawah dada. Baekhyun yang terkejut antara mau tapi malu menutup wajah kedua punggung tangan.

"Aku suka membuktikan omonganku. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"A-aku?"

"Kau bilang kau akan menikmati dia jika kau menang. Apa kau pura-pura amnesia?"

Wajah Baekhyun tak jauh dari tomat masak sekarang. Chanyeol tertawa untuk mengejeknya. Meremehkan keberanian gadis itu yang ternyata hanya omongan belaka.

"Jadi bagaimana, Byun? Nyatanya yang tadi itu hanya omong besar saja, _huh_?"

Baekhyun membolakan matanya berlebihan. Dan beberapa detik selanjutnya ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan seringai mengejek yang brengsek di wajah sialan tampannya.

"Berani huh?" Bukan pertanyaan. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin tersulut. Ia menatap tajam kedua mata cokelat Chanyeol. Tanpa banyak kata, si gadis segera berjongkok di depan selangkangan Chanyeol. Menaruh tangannya diantara paha kokoh cenderung ke arah pinggul. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi dengan tajam dan menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang sebenarnya kuat disini. Aku dengan mulut sialanku atau kau dengan kemampuan menahan orgasmemu."

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah ia membuka resleting celana Chanyeol. Mengeluarkan rudal lelaki itu dari sarangnya dan melotot melihat ukurannya.

Chanyeol yang menahan nafsu dan nafas tertawa sinis padanya. "Kenapa? Tidak muat?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sengit kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya pada batang yang masih setengah tegang. Memijatnya hingga matanya bercahaya saat melihat batang itu yang bergerak dan perlahan membesar, mengeras di tangannya. " _Wow_ , mengagumkan, Park." Kata Baekhyun. Mencium setiap jengkal kejantanannya hingga membuat Chanyeol mengumpat dan mendesis.

"Shit, Baekhyun. Dari mana kau belajar itu?!" Ia terlihat frustrasi akan kesensualan gadis _sexy_ di depannya. Tunangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sadar saat mengingat itu.

"Film porno." Baekhyun menjawab setelah selesai dengan kecupannya di setiap jengkal. Chanyeol mengumpat kembali. Ia suka gadis binal.

Baekhyun menurunkan celana Chanyeol lebih ke bawah melewati pantat _sexy_ -nya. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menyapa lubang kencing Chanyeol, menjilatnya dengan lembut dan mengecapnya. Menyasap, melunat, dan menjilat. Chanyeol mendesis. "Berbahaya sekali, Byun." Sindirnya.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan dia dan menurun naikkan satu tangannya sementara tangan lainnya memijat _twins ball_ besar Chanyeol. Membawa bibirnya untuk memuluti penis merah mudanya hingga setengah dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya sesuai irama tangannya.

Chanyeol?

Lelaki munafik itu kini hanya meram melek dan tercekat ludahnya. Merasa terbang karena _service_ Baekhyun yang seperti bintang porno.

" _Oh_ sayang. Mulutmu terasa sangat baik."

Baekhyun semakin gencar menghisap dan memompa batang besar itu di dalam mulutnya. Menyebabkan Chanyeol mencengkram wastafel di belakangnya dengan erat. Lelaki itu menatap pantulan Baekhyun yang menikmati penisnya seperti jalang profesional dari kaca. Dia mengumpat.

" _Ohh, shit. Fuck._ Kau terlihat luar biasa. _"_

 _"Hmmh—nghh"_

 _"Suck._ _It's feels_ _so_ _good._ " Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang mengumpat sambil mendongakkan kepala, mata keduanya bersitatap dengan nafsu besar. Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuh untuk meremas payudara Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu membusungkan dadanya dan meleguh sambil terus memompa penis Chanyeol di mulutnya.

Sensasi bergetar dan hangat itu membuat Chanyeol mendesah keras. Ia meremas kedua buah dada Baekhyun. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Memerhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat bahagia mendapatkan penis besarnya untuk ia nikmati.

"Kau menyukainya, _hm_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Melepas penis itu dari mulutnya yang basah dan menggigit bibir. "Ini pertama kali bagiku, dan rasanya sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak munafik. Kau merawatnya dengan baik dan terasa sangat harum."

Chanyeol menarik dagunya dan mencium gadis itu dalam. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher lelaki itu, membalasnya tak kalah sensual dan mendesah.

"Baekhyun, kalau seperti ini aku bisa kelepasan." Bisik Chanyeol di depan bibirnya dan menciumnya sekali lagi dengan dalam.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun hingga tiga bagian, mengeluarkan buah dadanya yang sekal dan menikmatinya hingga membuat lutut Baekhyun seperti _jelly_. Tidak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan segila ini.

"Apa kau tau sememabukkan apa aroma tubuhmu?"

Gadis itu menengadah. Tangannya kembali meremas dan melakukan _hand_ _job_ untuk kejantanan panas Chanyeol. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang mencium dan menyasap lembut setiap kulitnya yang terbuka.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya yang membuat Baekhyun meremang.

"Siap kehilangan selaput daramu?"

Hingga perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya membuat Chanyeol tercengang dan hilang harapan.

"Aku lagi kedatangan tamu."

Chanyeol berdecak dan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

 **...**

Sore hari menjadi akhir dari segalanya bagi siswa yang lelah dengan sekolah dan segela hal menyebalkannya. Termasuk pula Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengemaskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas kemudian melangkah ke luar kelas.

" _Hey_ , Baek. Malam ini kami ada rencana menonton film dengan teman buleku, ingin ikut?"

Baekhyun mengetukkan jari-jari di dagu, membiarkan Mina dan Jihyo menunggunya dengan wajah penuh harap.

" _Oh_ , ayolah? Aku jamin ini sangat menyenangkan." Kata Jihyo. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian.

"Jam berapa?"

"Tujuh. Kami akan menjamput dan mengantarmu di depan pintu." Kini Lisa yang berucap, ia berjalan mendekati mereka setelah selesai dengan ranselnya. Baekhyun membulatkan bibir. "Boleh aku mengajak satu temanku? Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpanya." Pintanya.

Ketiga gadis itu bertatapan kemudian. "Apakah itu Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya salah tingkah mengingat lelaki itu. "T-tentu saja bukan! Kenapa kalian bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Kulihat dia orang terdekatmu untuk saat ini..." kata Mina dengan wajah tak yakin.

"Kami lihat kau akrab dengannya akhir-akhir ini."

"Bukan hanya akrab, tapi 'begitu' intim." Lisa memberinya senyum yang memiliki banyak arti. Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh. Takut-takut Lisa menguping atau yang lebih buruk, mengintip mereka saat di toilet lelaki tadi siang.

"Itu karena dia dan aku memiliki kepentingan. Lagipula kami sama-sama murid pindahan kan... _So, yeah._.."

Lisa memicing padanya. Merasa tidak percaya karena rona di pipi Baekhyun menyebabkannya tidak terdengar logis. "Tapi tadi aku men—"

" _Eyy_ , sudahlah. Kau membuatnya takut." Jihyo memarahi Lisa. Gadis tinggi itu menyengir dan mengucapkan "maaf, maaf" pada Baekhyun.

"Lagipula, kurasa dia benar. Mereka perlu kerja sama untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah. Kurasa kalian berdiskusi, benar kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap Jihyo. Mengangguk kemudian. "Y-ya. Seperti itulah." Katanya kemudian.

Lisa memutar bola mata. "Apa gadis besar sama-sama saling mengerti satu sama lain?"

Baekhyun dan Jihyo membolakan mata mereka.

" _HEY_ , APA MAKSUDMU?!"

" _Sssttt, sstttt!_ " Mina menangahi mereka. Baekhyun dan Jihyo yang siap menyerang Lisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kode yang Mina berikan.

Di pintu kelas mereka, telah berdiri Chanyeol dengan gaya angkuh dan _lollipop_ di mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O dengan ekspresi brengsek.

Mereka sontak terdiam dan pipi mereka memerah. Chanyeol yang sangat sialan tampan atau Baekhyun hanya terpikir tentang kejadian di toilet?

Baekhyun berdeham sedikit dan beralih pada tiga temannya itu. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Pergilah, _girl_. Semoga beruntung." Lisa tersenyum penuh arti dan memasang wajah menggoda Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun lenyapkan dua manusia brengsek yang membuatnya salah tingah itu—Chanyeol dan Lisa.

"Hati-hati, Baek! Hubungi kamu jika kau butuh bantuan!"

Chanyeol mendelik pada Mina dan memutar matanya. "Senang sekali, _huh_?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan setelah mereka menjauh dari keramaian.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu?" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menatapnya. Ia terus memerhatikan keadaan di sekitar hingga mereka sampai di parkiran.

"Kau tidak membawa motormu?" Baekhyun memerhatikan Chanyeol yang mendekat ke mobil _BMW_ biru tua dan membuka pintu, mempersiapkan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya salah tingkah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol hanya masuk tanpa banyak bicara di sebelah kemudi. Chanyeol berlari dan memasuki mobil dengan tergesa. Ia memasangkan _seatbelt_ pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menatap gugup orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari kaca mobil. Chanyeol hampir tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin anak orang meregang nyawa karena masuk angin jika aku mengantarnya menggunakan motor."

Baekhyun memutar lehernya. " _Hey_! Aku tidak selemah itu!"

Chanyeol menumpukan sikunya pada stir dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan seringainya. "Benarkah?"

"Aku bisa membawa motor selama dua jam dengan pakaian basah." Ia berdusta, tentu saja. Namun wajah bersungguh-sungguhnya membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menunjukan reaksi langsung, ia hanya memasang wajah datar.

Egonya di depan Baekhyun sangat tinggi, ingat?

"Kita akan ke mana?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang memasang _seatbelt_. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Ke tempat berkesan? _Cih_."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Tidak menyadari jika lelaki itu mengawasinya lewat ekor matanya.

"Ke jurang dan terjun bersama."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan tergesa. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam sementara Baekhyun sibuk untuk melepaskan. Chanyeol melumat habis kedua bibir Baekhyun hingga gadis itu mengerang.

 _'Shit, bibirnya sangat adiktif.'_

" _Emphh! Ouhh_ " Chanyeol yang takut lepas kendali akhirnya melepas ciuman basahnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang memerah dan berantakan dengan mengintimidasi. "Mulutmu itu masalah."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Jika aku masalah maka kau sebut apa bibir sialanmu yang gemar kurang ajar itu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Ku sebut candumu."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun yang berdecak tak habis pikir. Ia terkekeh dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. Membawa mobilnya pelan-pelan menjauhi area sekolah. Hingga beberapa waktu mereka hanya terdiam sambil mendengar siaran radio di mobil Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau punya stereo sejelek itu di tahun secanggih ini?"

Chanyeol baru paham. Ternyata Baekhyun adalah tipe gadis yang suka mengutarakan pendapatnya tidak peduli dengan orang lain, ia suka berbicara tentang isi kepalanya tanpa perlu repot-repot memikirkan orang lain terhadapnya. Sungguh terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang cenderung berbicara sedikit, namun ingatlah, Chanyeol bisa menjadi orang yang bisa banyak bicara dan berisik di satu waktu jika ia merasa begitu nyaman dengan lingkungannya.

Dan ia hanya baru menemukan lingkungan itu di kamarnya. Bersama teman sejawatnya, laptop sialan yang menyimpan puluhan anime hentai hingga hal berbau 18+ lainnya. Dan Chanyeol selalu menyebutnya sebagai, anak lelaki dan hal terbaik mereka.

"Itu stereo pemberian kakekku. Itu bisa saja membeli mulutmu jika aku menjualnya ke toko antik."

Baekhyun menganga lebar. Matanya seperti karakter hantu Jepang menurut Chanyeol. Jadi ia tertawa memerhatikan ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun.

"Kau menghinaku?!"

Ia memukuli Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya, Chanyeol mengaduh riuh tanpa ada niat menghentikan Baekhyun. Ia malah terus tertawa dan mengejek. Pukulan Baekhyun pun semakin keras, hingga ia meninju di bagian pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Hei! _Arhhh_!"

" _Arghh!_ Hentikan! Sial, itu sakit!" Lelaki itu berteriak keras dengan suara _bass_ nya. Bukannya menghentikannya, Baekhyun malah terus melanjutkan aksinya hingga Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan kemudinya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak tiang listrik hingga bagian depan mobilnya ringsek, dan mesinnya mengeluarkan asap. "Bagus."

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya dari jendela depan. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlonjak dan memekik begitu keras. Chanyeol menatapnya, berteriak dengan kesal dan menunjuknya tak habis pikir.

"Kau!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya takut dan memilin jarinya. Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. "Sudah kukatakan—"

" _Hey_! Keluar kalian! Lihat apa yang sudah kalian perbuat!"

Keduanya terlonjak kaget karena ketukan di kaca mobil. Chanyeol mengusap wakahnya frustasi dan menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi, wajahnya lebih kesal dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan keluar! Aku mengawasimu!" Ia berkata tegas dan keluar dari mobil. Menyambangi kerumunan ramai di depan mereka dan menerima kekesalan beberapa warga sekitar akibat ulahnya. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan jelas dari kaca mobil dan mendengar dengan jelas jika Chanyeol di maki karena merupakan anak sekolahan yang tak memiliki SIM namun membawa kendaraan pribadi berpajak besar.

Dengan kaki gemetar dan memberanikan diri. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan mendapatkan tatapan beragam dari orang-orang di depan sana. Ia juga bisa melihat wajah kesal Chanyeol yang seperti memarahinya di balik tatapan matanya. Lelaki itu hanya ingin ia masuk dan terhindar dari ucapan menusuk orang-orang karena ulahnya. Nyatanya Baekhyun adalah gadis yang tanggung jawab.

"Aku rasa kalian salah paham. Disini akulah yang menyebabkan mobilnya oleng. Aku menggelitikinya hingga ia tidak fokus pada jalan." Kata Baekhyun sambil memilin sisi _blazer_ nya. Ia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?"

"Aku meluruskan semuanya. Aku bisa mengganti tiang listrik bodoh ini dan memperbaiki mobil sialan ini." Lihatlah gadis itu begitu membingungkan bagi Chanyeol. Sewaktu-waktu ia bisa menjadi sangat penakut, dan sewaktu-waktu ia bisa menjadi sangat pemberani dan kasar.

"Dasar anak muda, jika kalian berpacaran di dalam mobil dan membahayakan pejalan lain dan fasilitas umum, lebih baik kalian terjun ke jurang bersama." Kata salah satu pemuda tak jauh dari mereka. Chanyeol menatapnya tak habis pikir.

"Dasar tidak sadar diri." Umpat Baekhyun saat melihat tangan lelaki itu bahkan melingkar di pinggang seorang gadis muda sepertinya.

"Jadi, apa kalian akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku yang menyebabkan semuanya—"

"Hentikan, Baek."

"Kau bisa menelepon polisi atau damkar, atau petugas listrik. Aku akan membayar semuanya dan mulut sialan kalian yang tidak bisa menjaga ucapan!"

"Hantikan atau aku akan memperkosamu?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. Seolah berkata,

 _'serius, Chanyeol. Apa hanya itu jurus andalanmu?'_ melalui matanya.

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak membantu apapun, Baekhyun," menggeram. "Chanyeol, aku hanya—"

"Diam dan masuklah ke dalam mobil! Kau hanya akan memperburuk semuanya!"

"Bajingan! Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, kenapa?!" umpatan itu tidak bisa dicegah.

"Lakukan, Baekhyun!" Ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol menjadi sangat marah. Jadi dia memajukan langkah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan jengkel.

"Dasar egois—"

"Kubilang diam atau—"

"Silahkan saja! Aku sangat percaya kau tidak akan memasukkan penismu dengan darah yang berceceran di setiap kakiku!"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan keras di depannya dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan orang-orang lain yang merasa shock sekaligus salah tingkah karena ucapannya.

Chanyeol memerah padam dan mengumpat.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menjadi sangat sialan vulgar?

 **...**

Mengambil minyak angin di tasnya, Baekhyun sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengoleskan cairan hijau itu pada perut kotak Chanyeol yang terlihat membiru.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, mereka berada di rumah Chanyeol yang sepi. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah mengobati lebam diperut Chanyeol dengan wajah merah bukan main. Salahkan saja otak kotornya yang tercemar karena kebinalan Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya tak mengerti bagaimana tinjuannya bisa memberikan efek yang menyeramkan.

Dan dia dibuat gugup oleh sebentuk tenda di bawah sana, sedang sang empu masih setia menatapnya tajam. Astaga. Perlukah Baekhyun berlari dari sini sekarang menuju puncak tebing untuk terjun bebas? Karena demi celana dalam _Spongebob_ yang sobek, Baekhyun malu bukan main.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus?"

"Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau adalah orang yang sama saat memberikanku _blow job_ beberapa hari yang lalu."

"A-apa?"

"Dengar. Jangan lagi berpakaian terlalu terbuka yang menampilkan organ seksualmu kemana-mana. Kau bisa membuat lelaki gelap mata dan memperkosamu. Contoh saja aku. Kau tidak mau aku perkosa, kan?"

Baekhyun diam.

'Sebenarnya kalau Chanyeol sih, mauu~'

Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan berbicara seperti itu kepada lelaki menyebalkan itu. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir dan menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggeleng tak percaya.

"Serius, Baek. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya bahwa gadis kekanakan di depanku pernah memakan penisku dengan ganas?"

Baekhyun melempar botol minyak kayu putih itu dengan keras ke perut Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu—

" _AARGHHH!_ "

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERBICARA HAL MESUM?!"

 **...**

"Demi tuhan, kau melakukan itu, Jongin?"

"Ayolah, ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikir, _hyung_."

"Astaga. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau seperti itu."

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah berada di sebuah _night_ _market_ , tepatnya di depan _stand_ _ttaekboki._ Dengan Jongin yang sibuk memujuk Chanyeol untuk masuk ke sebuah stand peramal tarot yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Chanyeol tentu saja tidak memiliki minat. Ia hanya memakan cepat makanannya tanpa melirik ke arah Jongin yang memasang tampang ingin di tonjok.

" _Oh, come on B_ _rotha'._ Kau hanya perlu duduk dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan peramal itu."

" _Shut_ _the fuck_ _up_. Aku tidak mau, Kim _fucking_ Jongin." Chanyeol menunjuknya dengan sumpit di tangannya hingga Jongin mendengus.

"Oh, lihatlah. Di sana ada Baekhyun."

"Kau bisa menanyakan kepada peramalnya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan temannya yang centil itu—"

"Luhan."

" _Oh_ , baik. Apa aku terlihat peduli dengan namanya?"

" _Ck_ ," Chanyeol meninggalkannya. "Tapi siapa gadis gempal di sebelahnya itu?"

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dan Jongin bergentian. "Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin ia bahkan bukan teman mereka."

" _Hey_! Kau mau kemana!" Ia berteriak frustasi karena Jongin gila yang menyambangi gadis itu. Atau lebih seperti menemui Baekhyun untuk menggodanya.

Ternyata di luar dugaan Chanyeol, Jongin malah mendapatkan tanparan di pipinya karena mengganggu gadis bermata bulat tadi. Chanyeol jadi tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air matanya, mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang padanya.

"Puas?" tanya Jongin, mengelus pipinya yang memerah dan memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeol menahan tawanya. "Hentikan, Jongin. Kau menyeramkan." Jongin memutar bola matanya, melangkah ke dalam stand tarot yang telah sepi. Ia mengerjap saat mendapati tiada satupun orang di dalam sana, termasuk pula Baekhyun dan Luhan.

" _Hyung_! Ini sepi, kita bisa mencobanya." Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya. Menatap aneh tirai hitam itu dan melongokkan kepala ke dalam stand dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari pembaca tarot hingga ia tersentak dan mengelus dadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin, Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ayo pulang."

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Kita harus mencoba sekali-sekali. Bacaannya sangat resonate jika energinya dapat tertangkap."

"Tertangkap, kau pikir aku anjing?"

"Siapa yang mengumpat di luar sana?"

Chanyeol segera menutup mulutnya dan melotot terkejut. "Apa taller itu yang berbicara?"

"Iya, dia mengatakan aku mengumpat. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Diamlah, hyung. Sekarang mari kita buktikan."

Dan keduanya masuk ke dalam tenda setelah melepaskan sepatu. Jongin membungkuk canggung dan Chanyeol mengikutinya untuk membungkuk. Keduanya duduk di depan pembaca tarot yang setengah baya itu.

"Pertanyaan macam apa yang kalian inginkan, anak muda?"

Keduanya menoleh satu sama lain dengan membelalakkan mata.

"Oke, tadi tanya apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa yang Baekhyun dan temannya pikirkan tentang kita." kata Chanyeol. Keduanya mengangguk dan beralih pada pembaca tarot yang tengah memerhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

"Jadi, madam... Apa tadi madam membaca dua orang gadis seksi, yang satu seperti tidak memakai celana dan yang satu lagi—"

"Hentikan, Jongin. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!" potong Chanyeol. _Fortune_ _Teller_ itu menatap mereka malas. "Diamlah kalian, orang-orang bodoh."

Keduanya sontak terdiam. Mereka membenarkan duduk dan melipat tangan di atas meja pendek itu.

"Maafkan kami, madam." Kata Jongin.

 _Fortune_ _Teller_ itu mengambil beberapa kartu tarot berbagai jenis dan mengocoknya. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kami ingin tahu apa yang gadis yang mengenakan ransel kuning tadi pikirkan tentang dia."

"Itu saja?"

"Kalau bisa... Aku juga, madam."

 _Fortune_ _Teller_ itu mengangguk dan satu tarot terlempar keluar dari kocokan. Mengejutkan Jongin dan Chanyeol. _Fortune_ _Teller_ itu mengambil kartunya dan melihatnya. Menelisik lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Dia berpikir kalian adalah panjahat kelamin."

"A-apa?"

"Terutama kau, disini terlihat dia akan selalu berpikiran negatif saat berada di sekitarmu. Energimu membuatnya berpikir bahwa selama bersamamu dia berpotensi kapan saja bisa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga miliknya."

Jongin menganga. Chanyeol keringat dingin. " _Hell, dude_..." bisik Jongin.

"K-kalau begitu bisakah kami menanyakan hal lain, madam?"

"Apa," dia mulai mengocok kembali kartunya.

"Bagaimana peruntunganku kedepannya, tahun ini."

Sang _Fortune Teller_ membagi beberapa kartu yang terdiri dari enam macam jenis kartu yang berbeda.

"Kalian berdua pilih satu diantara empat ini."

 **...**

" _Hey_ , Baek." Luhan memanggil Baekhyun yang tengah mengambil barang belanjaan mereka di bagasi. Di balas dengan teriakan lantang oleh si pendek.

"Nanti saja saat di kamar." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyerahkan kepada Luhan belanjaannya, keduanya berjalan memasuki rumah Luhan. Setelah berpamitan dengan Orangtua Luhan yang tengah bermesraan di ruang keluarga, keduanya berlari menuju kamar Luhan yang di lantai atas dan menguncinya.

" _Ohhh_ , kenapa rasanya seperti lama sekali aku tidak mengunjunginya~" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berputar-putar sambil tertawa. Ia menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja nakas Luhan dan menerjang Luhan dari belakang dengan pelukan hingga keduanya terjatuh di ataa ranjang empuk dan besar Luhan. Dan tertawa.

" _Hey_ , kau membuatku terkejut!" Luhan menggelitiki Baekhyun, gadis itu menggelinjang geli dan tertawa lantang hingga air matanya keluar. Dan saat Luhan memperlemah kukungannya, Baekhyun berbalik menyerangnya hingga teriakan Luhan terdengar melengking memenuhi kamar.

" _Yaa_! Ampuni aku!" teriak Luhan, Baekhyun memberinya gelitikan lebih keras hingga membuat tawa Luhan lebih kencang. Dan terintrupsi saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan nakal dan berlari menuju pintu, gadis yang lebih lincah malah menarik roknya hingga ke bawah pahanya dan tertawa saat Luhan meneriakinya.

"Luhan, Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak?"

Keduanya saling pandang dan terkikik. Membuka pintu dengan tawa yang masih tersisa.

"Oh, hai Ma." Kata Luhan dengan santai. Di sebelahnya Baekhyun menatap nyonya Xi dengan wajah berbinar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hm?"

"Kami hanya bermain, Ma." tukas Luhan cepat. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku sangat senang untuk menginap di sini lagi, Ma."

Nyonya Xi memicing dan menggeleng maklum. Dia mengusap kepala kedua gadis itu dan mencium kening mereka satu persatu.

"Segeralah tidur, besok kalian harus sekolah lagi, bukan?"

"Tentu, Ma."

" _Good night, girls_." Seusai Nyonya Xi turun dari tangga, keduanya mengunci pintu dan terkikik geli.

"Bagaimana jika kita membahas _crush_?"

"Oh, iya!" Baekhyun berjalan ke arah belanjaannya dan mengambil tote bag nya, membawanya ke ranjang disusul dengan Luhan.

"Kau harus lihat ukuranku." Kata Baekhyun, membuka _tote bag pink._ Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran panjang. Luhan bersimpuh di depannya. "Buka itu."

Dan terpampanglah sebuah benda panjang berukuran sedang berwarna ungu. Luhan tersenyum nakal dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Dan aku membeli pisau cukur, ayo." Luhan menarik sahabatnya itu ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **...**

Orang gila. Ternyata julukan itu tidak semata salah saat orang lain menjulukinya kepada dua gadis _hyper_ seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Kegiatan keduanya yang rutin di lakukan adalah mencukur tubuh satu sama lain. Terdengar gila?

Ya. Begitulah pertemanan dua gadis cantik yang berotak kotor itu.

"Tiga hari yang lalu haidku sangat menyiksaku." Luhan berkata. Ia membersihkan pisau cukur dengan sabun dan membasuhnya.

"Nyeri, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk. "Benar-benar menyiksa."

"Aku tidak merasa kram dan nyeri... Well, dua minggu yang lalu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi..." Luhan menatapnya. "Aku mendapatkan sebuah besar... pada mulutku di hari pertama haidku, itu, membuatku tersiksa."

Luhan tertawa. "Jika kau ingin, kau bisa pergi ke rumahnya dan memintanya lagi. Sekarang. Dan sekaligus memuaskanmu juga."

" _Seriously_ , ini hanya dengan pisau cukur saja? Bagaimana jika tergores."

"Percayalah, aku sangat profesional dalam hal cukur mencukur." Baekhyun menatap Luhan cemas. Namun saat melihat wajah Luhan yang meyakinkan, ia duduk di atas kloset dengan keadaan sama-sama hanya mengenakan bra. Luhan memandangi Baekhyun dan bersiul. Luhan terlihat seperti jalang lesbian yang mencoba menggodanya. Tapi percayalah, Baekhyun juga demikian. Keduanya adalah jalang dan dia mencoba menjadi jalang sesungguhnya dengan mengenal lelaki.

Baekhyun memandangi Luhan yang mencukur kewanitaannya dengan hati-hati. Dia bersyukur jika rambutnya jarang dan tipis.

"Menurutmu bagaimana bentuk vaginaku?" tanya Baekhyun si gadis sinting.

" _I called it juicy pussy._ " dan Luhan menjawab tak kalah sinting lagi.

" _Ow_."

"Baek,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah masturbasi? _Wow_ , milikmu rapat sekali seperti bahkan kau tak pernah menyingkapnya."

"Tidak. Aku hanya berani mengusap saja."

" _Eyy_ —tidak seru." Luhan mencibir dan menyeringai padanya beberapa saat kemudian. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, was-was juga jika tergores.

"Apa rasanya memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam sana?"

"Itu... sangat... nikmat." Luhan terkikik dan menggigit bibir.

"Vaginamu sangat cantik. Saat Chanyeol bahkan seluruh pria melihatnya, mereka akan dengan senang hati memakannya lebih dahulu. Memberikanmu _service_ terbaik sampai kau orgasm." Wajah keduanya memerah. "Apa-apaan kau ini!" Baekhyun ingin saja memukul kepalanya jika Luhan tidak terlebih dahulu mengindar dan tertawa.

"Pengalaman sekali, _eoh_?"

"Aku sudah tiga kali, _ok_? Jadi aku tahu. Dan apa yang ada di otak mereka saat melihat sebuah lubang."

Baekhyun ingin melempar Luhan ke antartika hanya saja dia terlalu sayang dengan teman jalangnya itu.

"Bukankah kita terlihat seperti lesbi?"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa. Nanti tergores." Kata Luhan, tapi dia melanjutkan, "kurasa Chanyeol menyukaimu."

Ia mencukur dari bawah ke atas. Baekhyun menatapnya cemas. "Diamlah, _bitch_. Bekerjalah dengan benar."

"Itulah yang kulakukan, B."

Dan keadaan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun mengintip ke bawah dan menemukan Luhan yang hampir selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya jika penis besar Chanyeol masuk ke sana?"

 _Srett~_

" _AHHH!_ "

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"LUHAANN AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

...

Di pekarangan rumahnya, Chanyeol mendapati tumpukan limbah bekas milik tetangganya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa bokongmu di tusuk tulang-belulang?"

Baekhyun meringis saat mendengar Chanyeol memarahi tetangganya yang idiot, sekilas dia melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya dan memutar mata. "Masuk, Baekhyun."

"Tapi aku masih ingin menyaksikan _show_ nya."

Baekhyun bercanda dan mendapati Chanyeol yang bahkan sama sekali tidak tertawa. Baekhyun menghardikkan bahu dan memilih masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengintip di balik tirai dan melihat Chanyeol sedang bernegosiasi dengan lelaki kurus tadi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah dan Baekhyun seketika langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Menyengir ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Membersihkan debu.." Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan membuja sepatunya. Berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu tersadar dan mengekorinya.

"Chanyeola," panggilnya sambil meremas jemarinya. Chanyeol mengambil dua botol air dingin di kulkas, menyerahkan satu pada Baekhyun dan meminum miliknya dengan rakus. Gadis itu menatapnya jijik, beralih pada botol di tangannya kemudian kembali kepada Chanyeol. "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol jutek.

"Sampai kapan kau terus memperlakukanku sebagai asistenmu, hm? Aju butuh kebebasan, Chanyeol. Aku ingin jalan dan kumpul dengan teman-temanku saat pulang sekolah... Bukannya di kurung di rumah bersamamu." Ia mengutarakan isi hatinya sambil menunduk, memainkan butiran es dan melirik Chanyeol sekilas.

Lelaki itu tidak memberikan respon, ia menaruh botolnya yang kosong di atas meja dan membuka _blazer_. Meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan menyusul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat membosankan dan penuh tanda tanya. Dan juga menyebalkan, heol, tentu saja dia.

"Chan, antarkan aku pu—" Dia mencium Baekhyun yang cerewet hingga gadis itu bungkam dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah ku bilang. Mulutmu itu masalah, Byun." Ia menyeringai, melepaskan tangannya yang tadi mengelus pipi gadis itu dan membuka kemejanya. Baekhyun sontak mundur dan membolakan mata. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap. "Mengganti baju tentu saja." Dia melakukannya dengan tergesa dan menyambar kunci motornya di meja belajar, menunjuk ranjangnya pada Baekhyun. Menyuruh gadis itu diam di sana.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membeli kondom."

"Dasar sinting."

Chanyeol tertawa. Dan mengacak rambutnya tanpa sadar. "Jangan menyentuh apapun. Aku tidak akan lama." Baekhyun memperhatikannya yang berjalan ke luar kamar, sebelumnya memberikan kerlingan nakal hingga wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Mengejutkannya. Jadi Baekhyun mengambilnya di saku rok, mengrenyit saat mendapatkan pesan video dari Luhan melalui _LINE_ nya.

Baekhyun membuka pesannya dan tercengang saat terpampang video porno yang Luhan kirimkan padanya. Belum sempat gadis itu membuka videonya, panggilan suara telah terlebih dahulu ia terima.

"H-hey apa yang kau—"

"Lihatlah dan mulailah dengan mainan barumu. Itu sangat menyenangkan, Baek."

Baekhyun terbelalak. "APA?!"

ia mendengar Luhan yang mencibir di sana. "Ayolah, kau mengerti dan..."

"Aku lagi di rumah Chanyeol, _bitch_!"

Ia mendengar Luhan tercekat, dan sedetik kemudian ia berteriak. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan mengumpat. "ITU BAGUS BAEKHYUNNIE!"

Baekhyun mematikannya kemudian. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang Chanyeol dan membuka video yang Luhan kirimkan padanya. Ia menganga saat disuguhi adegan dua pasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berciuman, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Terbayang dengan Chanyeol yang menciumnya dan terkikik centil.

Betapa nakalnya anak itu. Ia bahkan membuka roknya dan menyusupkan jemarinya untuk menyapa kewanitaannya. Hingga terhentikan karena sosok lelaki yang terngaga di depan pintu dengan dua kaleng soda di tangannya. Baekhyun sontak berdiri dan menyimpan tangannya di balik tubuh.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T** **BC** **.**

An : sama-sama.

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE BUT I FINALLY UPDATE.

Give me some riview for this hard work, yal

Ps. Sorry for typos ajshsshsj ga sempat ngedit l


	6. Chapter 6

_**(flashback Cy side—**_

 _ **Chanyeol Pov's)**_

Aku menatap Baekhyun datar. Setelah insiden mobilku yang tertabrak tiang listrik hingga penyok, aku dan dia terpaksa pulang dengan menggunakan bis. Selama perjalanan menuju halte dengan berjalan kaki, Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya membuatku menggeleng dan menahan senyum dengan tingkah lakunya yang berubah-ubah.

Terkadang dia berceloteh tentang pengendara yang tidak patuh aturan, mentertawakan bocah-bocah pejalan kaki yang ketakutan karena badut, hingga meledekku. Bisa kusimpulkan pula bahwa dia hanya akan diam saat aku mendiamkannya. Dia takut padaku. Apa mungkin dia berpikir aku terlalu serius dan kaku?

Itu hanya sebagian dari _acting_ -ku. Jika diingat dari awal betapa gilanya aku memikirkan gadis di mimpi itu kemudian bertemu dengannya di pesta malam itu, hingga hari dimana ia membuatku terkejut dengan keberadaannya di sekolahku. Dengan rok pendek dan kemeja ketat yang membuatku menahan untuk berekspresi. Gadis nakal yang menggodaku saat di toilet hingga aku berakhir dengan melakukan onani.

Terkadang aku tidak paham bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menjadi sosok gadis yang polos dan sexy di saat bersamaan. Entah sengaja atau tidak dia selalu membuatku merada tergoda setiap kali aku melirik padanya.

Beberapa kali juga dia mengeluh lapar hingga kami memutuskan berhenti di sebuah restoran mie hitam untuk mengisi perut. Aku makan dengan diam, memperhatikan dia yang memakan lahap mie-nya sambil sesekali bergumam tidak jelas.

"Chanyeol,"

" _Hm_ ,"

"Aku kenyang."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari jendela ke wajahnya kemudian pada mangkuknya yang masih setengah. "Habiskan."

"Tapi aku benar-benar kenyang."

"Aku lihat kau makan dengan rakus tadi,"

"Apa— _Hey_! Aku tidak rakus!" dia menggebrak meja kayu kami hingga pemilik restoran menatap kami berdua dengan tajam. "Aku hanya lapar."

"Kalau begitu habiskan."

"Tapi sekarang sudah kenyang."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku juga kenyang."

" _He_?"

Aku menahan kekehan melihat ekspresinya yang—

"Restoran kami akan tutup lebih cepat hari ini. Ada serangkaian tes kesehatan yang akan di lakukan." Aku mendengar Bibi pemilik restoran berbicara dengan seorang pria setengah abad. Suara gesekan antara kaki kursi dan lantai kayu licin mau tak mau membuatku mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun. Beranjak setelah membayar makanan kami.

Angin sore berhembus lembut, membawa surainya yang lurus jatuh sempurna diantara pinggangnya yang ramping. Aku memfokuskan atensi pada jalan di depan kami saat ia melirikku sekali dua kali hingga aku merasa risih.

"Anjingnya cantik." Tukasnya, menunjuk anjing putih dengan pemiliknya yang seorang wanita hamil. Aku tersenyum kecil menyetujui.

"Tentu. Dia seperti majikannya."

"Maksudmu wanita hamil itu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun menatapku balik. Wajah bingungnya berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. " _Woah_ , kau menyukai wanita hamil?"

"Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Senyumnya masih bertengger, kali ini ia mengerutkan bibirnya. "Kalau aku juga hamil, apa kau akan menyukaiku?"

Aku tersedak ludahku saat aku ingin menelannya. Dia pasti menyadari rona merah di pipi dan telingaku hingga dia terlihat begitu menyebalkan.

" _Ah_! Kalau begitu benar!"

"Apanya?"

"Hamili aku!"

" _H-huh_?"

Aku melotot padanya. Dia tertawa beberapa detik kemudian. Memegangi perutnya dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku hingga aku merasa malu bukan main.

"Kau percaya itu? Astaga. Aku hanya bermain-main, Chanyeol." Dia tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih keras hingga aku mendengus dan melajukan jalanku, meninggalkannya yang berteriak memanggil namaku dan mengimbangi langkahku dengan langkah kaki yang besar.

"Hey! Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Baekhyun meraih lenganku. Memeluknya saat dia mengimbangi aku hingga akhirnya aku memelankan langkahku yang tergesa. Mulai kembali berjalan lebih lambat dengan langkah kecil. Mengimbangi kakinya terasa semakin memelan.

Selama perjalanan kaki yang sama sekali tidak melelahkan, aku di buat tertawa dengan tingkah konyol Baekhyun yang sesekali berakting menirukan cara jalanku dengan menegapkan bahunya hingga kedua dadanya membusung. Aku bahkan baru tahu jika dia sekonyol ini. Dia bahkan telihat seperti menirukan seekor gorila.

Meraih tangannya, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba akh ingin menggenggam jemarinya. Kami membeli permen kapas dan menunggu bis selanjutnya hingga hari menjelang sore.

Aku senang dia bersikap baik dan terkejut dengan sikap tenangku setelah jelas-jelas kemarin-kemarin aku selalu menghindari bahasan tentang Baekhyun yang selalu terjadi saat keluargaku berkumpul.

Aku tidak lagi menolak. Tidak lagi memotong ucapan ayah dan ibu yang bahkan telah membahas pasal cucu di depanku dan Kyungsoo. Aku sedikit risih dengan topik itu namun sejak hari dimana aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun di pesta malam itu, aku juga tak lagi berusaha kabur dalam pembahasan yang monoton.

 **...**

Sebenarnya suasana hatiku sangat baik. Tapi saat mendapati tumpukan sampah di depan pekarangan rumahku, tiba-tiba saja rasanya aku ingin meledakkan kepala seseorang.

Aku memerintah Baekhyun untuk masuk ke rumah sementara aku menyambangi tetanggaku yang tidak tahu diri dengan mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tidak lama dia membuka pintu dengan pakaiannya yang aneh, rumbai-rumbai di pinggang mengingatkanku pada pakaian hawaii. Aku menggeleng cepat dan menatapnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa itu?"

"Sampah.."

Dia melirik sampah-sampah yang aku tunjuk. " Itu sampah." Ia mengulangi. Aku memutar mata.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Itu kan milikku."

Aku mendengus keras. Melihat dia menutup kedua mulutnya dengan mata yang seperti ingin keluar. Aku menyeringai padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menaruhnya di perkarangan rumahku?"

"Aku hanya menumpang sedikit lahan sebelum mereka di angkut ke bak sampah." Aku mengernyit mendengar alasannya yang tolol. "Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan bokongmu di tusuk tulang belulang?"

Ringisan Baekhyun membuatku meliriknya sekilas, mendapati dia yang tengah menatap kami dengan menangkupkan kedua jemarinya menjadi kepalan di dagu. Dia menegapkan tubuh, bersiul tak jelas, aku memutar mata padanya. "Masuk, Baekhyun."

"Tapi aku masih ingin menyaksikan _show_ nya."

Aku melirik tetangga bodohku yang menahan tawa. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan dimana letak lucunya sarkas itu.

"Kau harus menyusulnya sebelum dia kabur,"

"Kau pikir aku penculik?"

"Bukan aku yang berkata. Tapi kau."

Telunjukku hampir menyampir di dahinya saat aku mendengar suara bantingan pintu keras dari rumahku yang menandakan Baekhyun telah masuk ke dalam sesuai perintahku tadi.

"Chan,"

"Oke, Jungseok? Kau akan membersihkan kekacauan itu, bukan?"

"Itu pacarmu, _bro_? Wow. Kau hebat."

Aku mengalihkan wajahku dari tirai jendela rumahku yang bergerak padanya. Menaikkan sudut bibirku dan mendengus. "Jangan mengurusi urusanku, urus saja sampah-sampahmu itu. Kau terlihat seperti mereka. Tak berguna."

Dia mendengus dan memukul kepalaku. "Kurang ajar." Aku mundur beberapa langkah hingga dia tertawa. Tidak sadarkah bahwa dia jika aku bosan dengan kebodohannya? Aku ingin memangkas gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Bersihkan itu, oke? Aku bisa menyewakan sebuah truk sampah tapi jangan letakkan mereka di pekarangan rumahku. Aku tahu karena mungkin saja kai terlalu putus asa, tapi aku benar-benar serius kali ini. Tolong. Bereskan kekacauan itu."

Dia tampak sedikit luluh dengan nadaku yang memelas. Aku benar-benar tidak akan menusuk pantatnya dengan tulang belulang, mengingat dia tinggal sendiri dan itu akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan juga bagiku jika dia dengan pantat bodohnya tersungging sementara aku dan ibuku menyuapinya makan. _The hell_. Aku bergidik membayangkan betapa akan lebih merepotkannya dia dalam hidupku.

"Sekalian, aku membutuhkan jasa tukang kebun untuk memperbaiki pekarangan rumahku. Aku menelpon atas—"

"Bajingan."

Aku segera meninggalkannya saat dia belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kudengar dia manggil namaku di belakang kemudian lenyap saat aku menutup pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menegapkan tubuhnya. Dia menyengir padaku kemudian. Aku tahu gadis ini tukang mengintip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Membersihkan debu.." Aku mendengus dan melirik roknya yang tersingkap dan membuang wajah. Membuka sepatu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kudengar suara kakinya yang berlari kecil mengejarku di belakang.

Aku menelisik dapur dengan sekali sapuan mata dan membuka lemari pendingin. Mengambil dua botol air dingin saat aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku pelan. "Chanyeolla,"

Aku menyerahkan satu botol padanya, tidak membalas panggilannya dan meminum cepat airku hingga rasa melegakan menyapa tenggorokanku hingga tubuhku terasa segar. Aku menghembuskan nafas keras setelah botolku kosong dan mendapati dia yang menatapku dengan dahi mengerut.

Ingin ku kecup, _eh_?

"Apa?" alih-alih menggodanya seperti biasa, nada jutek kembali melantun dari bibirku yang selalu kutahan untuk tersenyum saat berhadapan dengannya.

 _Hm_ , apakah aku munafik?

"Sampai kapan kau terus memperlakukanku sebagai asistenmu, _hm_? Aku butuh kebebasan, Chanyeol. Aku ingin jalan dan berkumpul dengan teman-temanku saat pulang sekolah... Bukannya dikurung di rumah bersamamu."

Aku menatap Baekhyun datar. Melihatnya memainkan butiran es dan melirikku. Aku menaruh botol yang telah kosong dan membuka blazerku tanpa menanggapi ucapannya. Melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar hingga aku dapat mendengar gerutuan dan hentakan kaki jauh di belakangku.

Aku merasakan Baekhyun telah berada di ambang kamar ketika aku mulai memilih baju di lemari. "Antarkan aku pu—"

Aku mencium bibirnya secepat kilat hingga dia terdiam dengan wajah memerah. _Hmm_ , lucu juga.

Mundur selangkah, dia menggenggam erat dua tangannya sementara aku mulai melepaskan kemejaku.

"Sudah ku bilang. Mulutmu itu masalah, Byun."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku memiringkan kepala dan berkedip padanya. "Mengganti baju tentu saja."

Aku melihat Baekhyun membuka mulut kemudian mengatupnya kembali saat aku memakai kaosku dengan cepat. Mendengar nafasnya berhembus keras saat aku meraih kunci motorku. Aku menunjuk ranjangku tanpa menatapnya, memerintahnya untuk duduk di sana sementara aku pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membeli kondom."

Aku tertawa mendengar gerutuannya. "Dasar sinting." Mendekat padanya, aku mengacak rambutnya hingga dia memajukan bibir karena tatanan rambutnya rusak.

"Jangan menyentuh apapun. Aku tidak akan lama."Aku berjalan ke luar dan mengedipkan mata hingga dia melotot malu, segera menutup pintu sebelum aku melihat dia membuka mulutnya untuk memaki. Aku tertawa seperti orang gila hingga di bawah tangga. Berhenti di depan cermin yang memantulkan bayanganku.

Suara dentuman dari teras membuatku melangkah tergesa dan mengintip dari balik jendela. Melihat beberapa pria tambun yang mengerumuni satu vespa dan satu mobil sedan, aku membuka pintu yang seketika membuat mereka melihat padaku.

Aku menelisik pekaranganku yang sebelumnya berisi sampah tetanggaku yang bodoh. Yang sekarang telah bersih. Aku menyeringai, ternyata dia benar-benar percaya bahwa aku akan menusuk bokongnya dengan tulang belulang. Alasan terkonyol sebenarnya. Dia hanya perlu di ancam.

Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Aku melihat mobil ayahku tak jauh di seberang jalan, mendapatinya berdiri di antara pria lainnya yang seperti sedang berdiskusi.

"Halo disana," aku mendekat tanpa menjawab teriakan Ayahku. Melihat satu vespa di tengah-tengah mereka. Vespa biru muda. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, kami hanya sedang menawar harga vespa ini." Aku menaikkan alisku ke atas. Hanya itu? Tidak penting sekali.

"Berapa harga yang kau tawarkan?" aku beralih pada pemiliknya yang terus menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas. "$15.000 dollar,"

"Kau ingin memeras atau apa?!"

"Dengar dulu, nak." Ayah menepuk pundakku. Kemudian berbisik di telingaku hingga aku membulatkan mata. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini bajingan atau bagaimana, _eh_?"

"Tapi, yah—"

"Kau ingin aku merebut gadismu itu darimu?"

Aku memutar mata dengan ancaman centilnya yang main-main. "Aku bersyukur Ibu tidak di sini dan tidak mendengarmu."

"Ibumu mencintaiku, nak."

"Ya, dia mencintai bajingan."

"Tentu. Bajingan ini yang membuatmu lahir di dunia ini jika aku boleh mengingatkan."

Aku melirik jendela kamarku dan melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang menerima telepon. Aku melangkah meninggalkan mereka saat Ayahku masuk kembali ke mobilnya. Pergi meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Baekhyun. Sebuah keuntungan untukku, mungkin?

Aku mengitari ruang tengah saat memesan makanan cepat saji melalui layanan pesan antar. Berjengit dari kursi setelah baru saja menapakkan bokong, aku akan memeriksa Baekhyun. Mungkin saat ini dia tengah kebosanan karena menungguku.

Berjalan ke arah dapur, aku berdiri di pembatas counter dan melihat beberapa bungkus popcorn yang berserakan di meja. Tak berniat membersihkannya, aku mengambil dua kaleng soda dari kulkas dan beranjak menuju kamar.

Sedikit tersandung karena kebodohanku yang tidak melihat jalan. Aku memutar kenop pelan, berniat mengejutkan Baekhyun namun malah aku yang terkejut oleh—

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia menarik tangannya dari celana dalamnya. Berdiri dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. "Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat," ia berujar saat aku bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi lain selain menatapnya tak percaya.

Dia masturbasi di rumahku?! Yang benar saja!?

"Ya tuhan, Baekhyun..."

"Chanyeol, tidak, a-aku tidak—"

"Kau memuaskan dirimu sendiri di rumahku? Di kamarku? Apa kau bercanda, Byun?"

Aku suka melihat rona merah itu. Menggigit bibirnya, Baekhyun membawa lirikan matanya sekilas padaku lalu mengalihkannya ke arah lain.

"Kau menghina harga diriku." Aku berucap dengan penekanan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku tak percaya. "A-apa? Kapan aku menghina harga dirimu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu hingga kau memilih untuk memuaskan dirimu sendiri?"

Aku melihatnya tergagap.

"C-chanyeol, berhenti di sana."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Jangan mendekatiku, oke?"

"HEY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RANJANGKU?!"

"Ranjangmu? Seingatku ini masih Rumahku."

Baekhyun merona dan mengedipkan matanya cepat beberapa kali. "Maksudku di ranjang yang aku duduki."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku berbagi ranjang denganmu, ya?"

"A-apa? Ti-tidak tidak! YA, BRENGSEK! JANGAN ROBEK SERAGAMKU—YA PARK CHANYEOL!"

Dan kini aku bisa melihat dua gundukan sintal itu. Oh.

Tiba-tiba aku tergagap.

End of Chanyeol Pov's

 **...**

Apa lagi yang paling beruntung selain menemukan gadis binal yang sedang memuaskan diri di rumahmu?

 _Well_ , Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa berpikir hal lain, atau mungkin kemungkinan yang menguntungkan lainnya—karena ia kini di hadapkan dengan sebuah tubuh yang, mungkin akan ia sebut boneka barbie?

Walau ia tidak yakin bagaimana seksinya boneka barbie yang telanjang. Baekhyun tentu jauh lebih seksi.

Ya, mungkin ia akan menyebutnya begitu. Karena serius, tubuh Baekhyun begitu putih dan mulus, dan hm.. Halus. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya kencang. Dan dia sangat sialan bergairah bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan betapa lembut dan kenyal tekstur kulit itu.

"Kenapa kau merobek seragamku?" Baekhyun menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis. Gadis itu menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan seragam yang kini mengenaskan di dalam dekapannya.

Chanyeol memutar mata. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati si gadis. Menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, berusaha mengingatnya.

Mata bening dengan retina cokelat terang, hidung bangir yang lancip di hujungnya, alis yang cukup tebal, beberapa tapi lalat di—pipi, atas bibir, hidung, dagu dan dahi, bibir tipis yang merah muda, pipi yang tirus terlihat lembut, dan dagu yang runcing.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dan mengernyit. Sedang gadis di depannya menatapnya tak senang. _Well_ , memang sejak kapan ia merasa senang dengan Chanyeol? Hampir tidak pernah. Menurutnya. Ia terlalu menyebalkan dan selalu berubah, mungkin sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan menjuluki dia si Bipolar. _Padahal sebenarnya mereka berdua sama saja._

 _Yeah_ , andai saja ia mengenyahkan hati nurani dan mendahului ego jahilnya yang sedikit sinting.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu merobek bajuku, dan sekarang aku kedinginan."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis, satu seringai kurang ajar menyampir di bibirnya yang sialan seksi. _Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu—Oh, apa katamu, otak?_

"Bisakah kau tidak menyeringai begitu?"

Lagi, ia menambah lebar seringainya. Kali ini mungkin Baekhyun akan menjulukinya bajingan. Karena, Ya Tuhan, dia sangat sialan tampan. Dan Baekhyun hanyalah gadis malang yang kini berdiri di depannya tanpa pakaian. Dan dia membencinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bernegosiasi?" Chanyeol beranjak hingga Baekhyun dapat bernafas. Ia terkekeh. "Sedari tadi kau menahan nafasmu? Apa karena aku terlalu tampan?"

"Apa katamu?"

"Negosiasi, bodoh. Kau tuli, ya?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali. "Maksudku apa yang ingin kau negosiasikan." Ia membenci kalimat sombong Chanyeol sebelumnya, walau sebenarnya dia tidak salah juga.

Chanyeol menegapkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan lengannya pada lemari dan berdengung seperti berpikir. Padahal Baekhyun tidak yakin dia punya otak.

"Lama sekali sih? Seperti memikirkan masa depan saja."

"Ini memang mengangkut masa depan, Baekhyun. Karena kau bisa saja hamil, ' _kan_?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mundur selangkah.

Dan Chanyeol maju. Tentu saja. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu tapi tentunya kau inginkan sebuah kelonggaran, benar?"

"Siapa bilang aku juga ingin bencinta denganmu hingga kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku akan hamil?" Ia berdecih. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Park."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kagum. Mulutnya terbuka dua ruas. "Wah, Baek. Mulutmu." Singgungnya. "Jangan munafik."

Baekhyun tertawa jengkel. Dilihatnya wajah lelaki itu baik-baik, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin, bahwa aku tertarik padamu?"

"Memangnya siapa yang berkata tentang ketertarikan di sini?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala. Tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Chanyeol turut mendebatnya. Ia hanya suka pada lelaki yang selalu berkata "Ya" untuk setiap apa yang ia ucapkan. Namun saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol, rasa kesal, penasaran, heran, bingung, sedikit—tidak banyak—suka, juga ingin memukulinya.. Baekhyun akui. Mungkin ia gadis paling brutal yang pernah ada dan Chanyeol pastinya belum tahu akan hal itu. Atau mungkin dia sudah tahu, Baekhyun hanya kesal padanya yang selalu menjengkelkan.

Jadi dia memasang ancang-ancang, siap melayangkan tinju jika Chanyeol berani mendekat dan menciumnya seenak jidat lagi. Tapi gerakannya tidak lebih cepat dari Chanyeol yang segera menggenggam kedua lengannya dan menyentak mereka ke atas tubuh Baekhyun sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke ranjangnya yang bergelombang.

"Sialan! Kau berat, bodoh."

Baekhyun mengerang sakit di punggungnya dan menampar sisi kepala Chanyeol. Tapi lelaki itu segera menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih ganas. Baekhyun berteriak diantara bungkaman bibirnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

Kedua tangannya kembali di tahan oleh Chanyeol di atas tubuh. Dia ingin berlari sekarang dan meneriaki Chanyeol hingga ia puas, mungkin dengan sedikit kekonyolan, karena permusuhan mereka sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya benar-benar terjadi. Mereka hanya dua remaja naif yang konyol dan suka berubah. Dan itu adalah garis besarnya. Mereka di jodohkan, kemudian keduanya menyangkal, tapi saling mau, tapi kemudian bisa berubah menjadi sangat galak atau sangat tolol.

Jelas. Mungkin mereka dua pasangan tak resmi, yang paling aneh se-jagad raya.

 **...**

"Aku benci kau," kata Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menarik wajah dari dadanya. Lelaki itu kembali mencumbui puncak payudaranya tanpa peduli dengan erangan Baekhyun. Bahkan gadis itu beberapa kali menendangnya namun Chanyeol seakan tidak merasakan apapun. Tubuhnya terlalu keras dan berujung Baekhyun yang kesakitan karena memukulinya.

Suara bel yang nyaring terdengar. Ia yakin si tamu jelas memencet belnya tiga kali dalam sedetik. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengerang dan menarik diri dari atas tubuh Baekhyun.

Kakinya berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ke bawah, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bodoh dengan cengiran lebar dan rona pipinya.

Gadis itu meregangkan tubuh dan berdiri. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan mengabaikan sorakan dewi batinnya yang riuh karena ia akan melepas keperawanannya, dengan lelaki itu.. Yang Luhan katakan bagai Dewa. Baekhyun berdecih. Tertawa dalam hati, ia membayangkan betapa berisiknya Luhan jika tahu apa yang dia dan Chanyeol lakukan sekarang.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai dengan tujuan yang bersarang di kepala, dapur. Ia berniat memakan camilan Chanyeol sampai habis dan meminum seluruh koleksi susunya. Masa bodoh lelaki itu akan marah. Dia begitu lapar sekarang.

Mengabaikan dadanya yang tanpa helai benang dan mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya saat berjalan, ia membuka pintu kulkas. Meneliti isinya yang berjejer rapi. Banyak minuman dan makanan hingga Baekhyun bingung ingin mengambil yang mana.

Di dengarnya suara obrolan Chanyeol dengan seorang lelaki tanpa minat. Sebelum akhirnya dua tangannya berhenti di sebuah produk keju olahan dan sebatang cokelat greentea.

 **...**

Chanyeol melotot pada tetangganya yang bodoh. Boxer Squidward yang ia gunakan kini melotot sesekali. Menambah kesan tololnya menjadi-jadi.

Ia berpikir yang datang adalah tukang pengantar Pizza, nyatanya malah petaka.

"Bung, apa kau serius? Kau menggangguku."

" _Well_ , maafkan aku. Aku tahu. Aku ingin meminjam onderdilmu. Aku tahu kau sedang," dia melirik Baekhyun yang tidak mengenakan baju tengah memunggungi mereka. Seperti sedang memakan sesuatu sambil berbicara pada lemari es. Chanyeol seketika merentangkan tangan di depannya. "Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Oh, itu. Ya. Dan apa kau bersedia? Kau tahu, aku dan Ibumu.."

Chanyeol memijat kepala. Si mulut lemes ini harus disuap dahulu agar tidak bocor. "Ya. Diamlah! Jangan bergerak atau akan aku tendang bokongmu."

Dia ber-Yes ria di depan pintu. Sementara Chanyeol berjalan tergesa menuju dapur dan berdiri di belakang tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan rok sekolahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya tak santai. Dua tangannya terlipat di depan dada sementara matanya masih mengawasi tetangga bodohnya yang menelisik ruang tamu. Dia melambai kepada Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu memutar mata.

"Aku lapar. Kau tidak memberiku makan." Kata Baekhyun kesal. Masih memakan cokelatnya. Chanyeol melirik ke samping, takut terlirik 'yang lain'. Jadi dia membuat matanya kembali berfokus pada tetangganya yang membuat gestur 'Mana barangnya?'

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai bajumu?"

"Baju yang mana? Yang kau robek itu? Ya. Satu-satunya seragam sekolah yang kumiliki, kan. Maksudmu." Balas Baekhyun terlalu santai. Chanyeol tercekat ludahnya. Ia menegapkan tubuh dan segera berbalik untuk menuju gudang kecil di bawah tangga rumah.

"Jangan pernah membalikkan tubuhmu." Ia segera melepaskan t-shirtnya kemudian menyampirkannya pada punggung dan bahu Baekhyun. Gadis itu terdiam di tempatnya. Bahkan kunyahannya sontak terhenti. Dan ada suatu yang menggelitik isi perutnya.

 **...**

Chanyeol menerima pesanan Pizzanya dan menaruhnya di meja dapur. Membiarkan Baekhyun memakan setengah kotak dengan tubuh yang masih menghadap lemari es. Berbicara seolah itu adalah temannya.

Tapi dia bersyukur gadis itu telah memakai t-shirt nya.

Lelaki itu menyerahkan peralatan onderdilnya pada lelaki yang sedang tersenyum sumringah kini.

"Ini, jangan kembalikan!"

"Wah," ia menatap apa yang Chanyeol bawa dengan antusias.

"Aku tidak serius secara keseluruhan. Maksudku kembalikan saat kami selesai."

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau dan dia—"

"Ya! Diamlah! Pergi sana."

Dan dia membanting keras pintu hingga suara tawa tetangganya kini terdengar.

 _Kenapa dia senang sekali menggangguku._ Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Baek?" panggilnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu menatapnya kembali dengan sebotol susu pisang di tangannya. "Sudah kenyang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju ke tangga meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya heran. Dia masih memakai t-shirt Chanyeol. Dan sekarang malah lelaki itu yang bertelanjang dada.

Ia menyusul ke kamarnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang terbaring terngkurap di ranjangnya sambil melihat ke luar jendela kaca di samping ranjangnya.

Hampir hujan.

Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba keadaan kembali canggung. Sedang Chanyeol bertanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Memeluk gadis itu dan melanjutkan hingga tahap percintaan?

Oh.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi sangat malu.

 **...**

Namun nyatanya keraguan Chanyeol hanya sebatas mendung di siang bolong. Sementara.

Kini ia bahkan telah menggeluti tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan memberikan cumbuan di beberapa titik tubuhnya. Dan saat ia menghisap kuat bagian leher gadis itu, satu tepukan keras mendarat di kepala tersayangnya.

"Aw, kenapa kau gemar sekali memukul kepala seksiku, sih?"

"Jangan buat tanda di tubuhku, bodoh. Nanti ketahuan."

Chanyeol melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Kembali melanjutkan sesi cumbuannya pada leher jenjang itu sementara dua tangan panasnya kini meremas dua gundukan sintal Baekhyun yang sedari tadi membuatnya terengah.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Sedari tadi, tidak ada desah ataupun leguhan yang terdengar. Ia masih terlalu malu untuk membuka bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari itu tidak ambil pusing. Ia menjalankan bibir panasnya di sepanjang perut rata Baekhyun dan turun ke pahanya. Menjilat paha dalam gadis itu hingga kakinya yang terbuka ia rapatkan.

Lelaki itu menahannya di kiri dan kanan. Menekuknya hingga ia bisa melihat kewanitaan lembab yang bersih dan berwarna merah muda. Chanyeol melirik sang empu yang menatapnya dalam. Warna kewanitaannya seperti bibir gadis itu. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya. Terlihat menyeramkan di mata Baekhyun.

Diliriknya Baekhyun selama ia menyapa kewanitaan yang indah itu dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya terkejut, matanya melebar dan bibirnya terbuka. Masih tidak ada suara yang terdengar hingga Chanyeol semakin penasaran untuk mengerjainya hingga dapat mendengar suara gadis itu.

Di sapukannya lidahnya diantara lipatan basah. Maniknya perlahan tertutup karena merasakan sensasi erotis yang pertama kali seumur hidupnya. Di kecapnya lagi, di mainkannya clit gadis itu dengan bibirnya hingga ia bisa mendengar suara nafas berat di atas sana.

Chanyeol semakin gencar. Ia mencumbu rakus kewanitaan yang mengeluarkan sedikit pelumas itu dan menghisap keras clitnya. " _AH_! CHANYEOL!"

 _Yes!_

Chanyeol membuka mata. Di suguhkan dengan ekspresi paling sensual yang pernah ia lihat. Baekhyun datang dengan cairan yang menyembur kecil dari kewanitaannya yang basah dengan saliva Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menyeringai. Di angkatnya tubuh gadis itu hingga miring dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh molek itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

 _Sebentar lagi kau akan bercinta, Baekhyun._ Dewi batinnya berteriak bahagia.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka zipper celananya di depan Baekhyun yang masih menetralkan nafasnya. Wajahnya merona malu dan matanya diselimuti kabut nafsu.

Kejantanannya terbebas saat ia menyapukan lidahnya di bibir menggoda itu. Dirasakannya tangan Baekhyun yang terulur untuk memijat kesejatiannya. Sementara bibir mereka saling berpangut mesra. "B-besar." Bibir bergetar Baekhyun berucap.

Chanyeol meleguh saat gadis itu memutar jemarinya melingkar di sekitar kesejatiannya dan menaik turunkannya dengan tempo sedang. " _Ahh_ " desahnya terlepas.

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal karena reaksi itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, turun merengkak ke bawah dan mensejajarkan wajahnya di selangkangan Chanyeol.

Benda yang berdiri tegak itu membuat Baekhyun menganga sensual, dijulurkannya lidahnya untuk merasakan sensasi panas dari batang Chanyeol. Diukurnya dengan lengan dan ternyata hampir sama. _Well_ , lengan Baekhyun memang kecil, seukuran wanita normal, tapi jika ada kejantanan seukuran lengan perempuan, maka itu tergolong besar.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. "Apa ini sekitar 21 cm? Hmm diameternya, sepertinya 8 cm.." katanya samar dengan pipi memerah. Chanyeol mengangkat alis bingung. Ia tidak tahu, tidak pernah mengukur. "Mungkin."

Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang ia dengar adalah, "wah, keren." Ia terkekeh karena Baekhyun terlihat polos namun binal.

Dibiarkannya Baekhyun yang mengecupi kejantanannya, menjilat di sepanjang urat yang menonjol dan menamparkan batang gemuk itu di pipinya. Chanyeol menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata yang luar biasa merah. Ia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lebih lama lagi.

Ia dan Baekhyun sama-sama pertama kali dalam hubungan intim, jadi dia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia membiarkan si kecil itu mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil.

Kepala itu terlihat naik turun, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang gemuk dan panjang dari bilah bibirnya yang panas mencengkram kesejatian keras Chanyeol. Sementara twins ball lelaki itu sesekali ia kulum dan putar di dalam mulutnya.

Rasa itu membuat Chanyeol bukan main terbuai. Ia sampai menutup matanya dan meracau tidak jelas. Yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai _dirty talk. Yeah,_ Chanyeol sangat panas.

Deru nafas Baekhyun menyapa kulit paha dalam Chanyeol dan membuatnya merasa rileks. Ia mengeluarkan batang besar itu dari mulutnya, meludah di atas kepalanya yang besar dan mulai menaik turunkan tangannya dengan gerakan seakan memutar. " _Ohh_ , astaga. Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Deru nafasnya berlomba-lomba masuk dan keluar dari kedua mulut dan hidungnya. Seperti Baekhyun yang kini mendudukkan diri di atas Chanyeol. Menekan kejantanan itu pada kewanitaannya yang basah dan terasa panas. Chanyeol mendesis dan menarik Baekhyun untuk berada di bawahnya.

Gadis itu segera membuka kedua lebar pahanya, menggantungkan mereka di bahu Chanyeol sementara lelaki itu mengurut clitnya untuk membuatnya lebih basah.

Baekhyun mendesah parau. Dirasakannya kewanitaannya mulai dimasuki oleh sebuah benda yang keras dan besar. Ia menggeleng lemah karena rasa perih yang menghantam setiap saraf kemaluannya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari segera mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman basah. Baekhyun menarik lidahnya untuk bergelut sementara Chanyeol hampir memenuhinya. " _A-ah._ Sakit."

" _Ohh_ "

Keduanya bersahutan setelah memutuskan tautan bibir. Dirasanya penis Chanyeol yang besar telah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam dirinya yang ketat. Baekhyun meringis perih. Benar-benar tidak menyangka rasanya tidak semengenakkan ini.

Chanyeol melirik darah Baekhyun yang merembes di sekitar kemaluan mereka dan melengkungkan kedua alisnya. "Selamat. Kau sudah aku perawani."

Baekhyun menampar sisi kepala Chanyeol dan dia kembali mengaduh. "Berhentilah bermain-main."

"Aku tidak."

"Itu sangat sakit, bodoh. Kau ini tongkat satpam atau apa." Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Tahanlah sebentar, apa kau benar-benar menyakitimu?" tanya Chanyeol di depan bibirnya. Baekhyun memutar mata.

"Itu sebuah hal biasa, kau merenggut keperawananku. Tapi kau sialan menyebalkan. Aku ingin menamparmu" Katanya dengan jengkel. Lelaki di depannya terdiam. Bibirnya menekuk haru. "Terima kasih, Baek." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Dia merasakan ujung timpul lelaki itu menyentuh prostatnya, jadi dia berdesir karena sensasi menggelitik juga nikmat sedang di luar kewanitaannya masih amat perih.

"Aku akan bergerak. Katakan jika aku menyakitimu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dirasanya Chanyeol menarik diri kemudian menghentak dalam— " _OHH_!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut saat rasa nikmat dan perih menghantam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mulai lagi. Kali ini sebuah tempo dimilikinya. Kaki Baekhyun yang mengalung di lehernya ia kecup. Hentakannya ia tambah hingga Baekhyun menutup matanya erat. Kedua bibirnya yang seksi terbuka. Hanya deru nafas yang terdengar serta suara hentakan dari dua kelamin yang beradu.

"Kau sangat ketat, dan terasa nikmat." Racau Chanyeol. Tangannya terlulur untuk meremas dua gundukan yang ikut terombang ambing karena gerakan yang keduanya ciptakan.

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol erat, diikutinya irama lelaki itu hingga kini suara basah terdengar dari kelamin mereka. " _Ah ah_ " ia juga sesekali melantunkan desah. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari dada Baekhyun. Mulutnya menggantikan saat di turunkannya kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

"Mendesahlah." Kata Chanyeol. Dia menghentakkan lebih dalam dan cepat hingga Baekhyun semakin meremas sprei di bawah mereka.

"Ya tuhan, _Ahh_ , Chanyeol, _Hmm_.." Chanyeol memberinya ciuman basah. Di angkatnya pinggul Baekhyun hingga kini lebih tinggi. Di tusuknya lagi lubang basah itu hingga Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. " _Ahh—Haa—Ah_ "

" _Yeah_ , desahkan namaku."

"C-Chanyeolhh"

"Lagi, Baek."

" _Ohh_ , Chanyeol.."

Lelaki itu menyeringai dan mencium keningnya yang berkeringat. "Ya, sayang."

" _Please_ ," Baekhyun merintih karena perih masih mendera dan kenikmatan karena g-spotnya yang terus di tumbuk. "Katakan."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam dan memijat dada basah Chanyeol. Dijilatnya bibir lelaki itu kemudian menatap kedua matanya. "Lebih cepat."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dia menghentikan hujamannya dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas pangkuannya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun tersenyum lega, ia membalas dan tawa keduanya pecah kemudian.

"Lagi, _kan_?" Bisiknya di depan bibir merah itu. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengulumnya sekali. Melepaskannya saat ia merasakan Chanyeol mulai menghujam dari bawah dengan cepat dan keras.

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung indah. Dua tangannya tersampir dan meremas bahu lelaki itu. "Enak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Diliriknya lelaki di bawahnya yang semakin mempercepat gerakan mereka. " _Ohh_ , astaga, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengecupi payudara Baekhyun. "Kau cantik." Bisiknya membuat Baekhyun terdiam dengan dua alis nyaris menyatu. Tertegun.

Namun tak berselang lama, Chanyeol kembali memompa dengan cepat dan kasar hingga Baekhyun kembali menyuarakan desahannya yang tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Sebentar lagi," Chanyeol meremas punggung Baekhyun dan menarik kepalanya untuk kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Dan tiga hentakan terakhir ia segera menarik diri dan menumpahkan cairannya di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang melengkung indah.

"Astaga."

"Ya tuhan."

Kata itu selalu bersahutan dari bibir keduanya.

Mata mereka saling terkunci sebelum satu tawa terdengar.

"Aku tidak menyangka." Kata Baekhyun. Dia menyamakan dirinya di atas tubuh Chanyeol yang terkulai lemas, lelaki itu memeluk tubuhnya dan mengecup bahunya.

"Tidak menyangka apa? Akan senikmat ini? Kau orgasme? Atau kita akan bercinta?"

"Semuanya." Sergah Baekhyun cepat. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bahunya yang ada beberapa titik merah keunguan. Lalu beralih pada lengan dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Dan tak sampai lima detik untuk Baekhyun menyadari bahwa tubuhnya penuh dengan kissmark.

Gadis itu mendorong keras tubuh Chanyeol dan berdiri di sisi ranjang. Sedang lelaki itu sibuk mengerang karena kepalanya yang berciuman mesra dengan sisi ranjangnya yang keras.

"Astaga, apa lagi, _sih_?" Tanya Chanyeol tak santai. Padahal baru saja mereka berbaikan. Kini sepertinya perkelahian konyol keduanya akan terjadi lagi.

"Kau serius, Park Chanyeol. Menandai seluruh inci tubuhku?!" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya tak percaya. Wajah kesalnya begitu kentara.

Chanyeol menegapkan punggung dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Dan kau baru protes sekarang?"

Baekhyun meremas rambutnya. Ia memunggungi Chanyeol hingga tubuhnya yang molek itu terlihat penuh dengan kissmark sana sini. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Itu bagus, karena kau tidak bisa lagi mengenakan pakaian kurang bahan."

Baekhyun melotot padanya. "Pakaian kurang bahan katamu? Itu Fashion, Chanyeol. Kau ini tidak tahu atau bagaimana?"

"Aku benar-benar-benar tidak peduli mau fashion, atau apa, aku tidak suka saat kau mengumbar bagian tubuhmu."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

" _Well_ ,"

Chanyeol meraih tangan gadis itu hingga ia terjatuh ke ranjang dan tertelungkup dengan tidak elitnya. Baekhyun yang merasa bodoh segera bangkit dan melayangkan satu tamparan pedas di sisi kepala Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi kepala jeniusnya yang menjadi korban.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut pada wanita?"

"Oh, lihatlah di sini ada seorang wanita." Ejek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin menampar sisi kepalanya yang lain namun Chanyeol menahannya dan segera menyambar bibir merah Baekhyun hingga gadis itu tidak dapat meronta karena kukungannya. "Ya! Jangan di masukkan lagi. Aku lelah, Chanyeol— _AHH_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Cot :

HOREEE NC *tebar bunga*

Jangan panggil author/thor/min lahh. Ga enak di dengar. Gimana kalo kalian panggil **Hera** aja?

Berdoa aja semoga aku ga ngaret dan ff yang lain berjalan lancar agar semua idenya tersalurkan dengan benar. Wkwk. Pusing karna kebanyakan yang harus di kerjakan. Ya gitulah, aku selalu kerja serempak—ga pernah satu satu— dari dulu, dan dalam hal lainnya—juga begitu, ga tau juga kenapa ga bisa satu satu.

Dan mungkin karena kebiasaan. Dan saat bersamaan idenya ngalir deras, tapi kalo ngerjain satu aja, stuck. Aneh emang. Tapi gapapalah ya, selagi aku bisa menangani.. Walau ngaret update, yamaap:( aku sudah berusaha kok heuheu

Ya gitu aja deh. Babaayy

Ps. Thanks yang udah fav, follow dan riview.. Itu sangat membuat author terharu karena merasa di hargai 3

Cek karyaku yang update berjamaah ini ya! Hehe kalau berkenan:3

— Obliviate (Feat Breakfastcouple92) - Chapter 1 (* **new** ) ; wp&ffn

— Honey Drip Drip aka Gang Bang - Chapter 4 ; wp&ffn

— Love is True (Feat Meput) - Chapter 2 ;wp&ffn

Wattpad aku ; **herajung99**

 **SEMUA YG DI UP HARI INI, ADA NC—kecuali LIT krna masih permulaan. HAHAHAHA YUHUU. BHAY!**


End file.
